


Дело, от которого нельзя было отказаться

by Chif



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: "Ага, — сказал Перри. — Я понял. Другими словами, вы хотите, чтобы мы внедрились в этот… городок под прикрытием и посмотрели, не попытается ли кто-нибудь нас убить".





	

По прошествии времени, когда впечатления и воспоминания немного улеглись в голове, Гарри мог уверенно сказать, что день тот был так себе. Причём «так себе» даже не в рамках приличного плохого дня, который портился хотя бы к обеду, нет. В тот памятный ему день дерьмово всё стало с самой полуночи. Стоило только минутной стрелке часов пересечь заветную отметку, как всё покатилось по наклонной.  
Для начала в полночь Гарри едва не прострелили зад.  
Он бежал с места охоты за потенциально неверным мужем очередной клиентки, петляя как заяц, и костерил ее на чём свет стоит, потому что только полная идиотка могла заподозрить своего торгующего людьми и наркотиками благоверного в измене. На фотоаппарате, который Гарри сжимал мёртвой хваткой (что, кстати, вполне могло перестать быть метафорой, если его всё-таки поймают и утопят в бетоне вместе с ним) хватало доказательств, чтобы засадить всех присутствующих, но героем он не был. И становиться был не намерен. Гарри вообще рассчитывал на минимум — ему вполне хватило бы просто выжить.  
Он пробежал по улице, с разгону едва не проскочив нужный переулок, с трудом вписался в поворот и дёрнул на себя ближайшую дверь. Та поддалась, захлопнувшись уже за ним. Гарри заглотнул побольше воздуха в лёгкие, пытаясь успокоить царивший там пожар, а потом побежал дальше. По коридору, направо по лестнице, дальше по ещё одному коридору, налево в неприметную дверь, ещё раз направо. Погони позади вроде слышно не было, но ужас гнал его вперёд не хуже вожжи, так что в тайную конспиративную квартиру Гарри влетел, поставив рекорд штата в беге от преступников и находясь на пороге смерти от разрыва сердца.  
— Тш-ш-ш, — Перри поднял палец вверх, не удосужившись повернуться.  
— Ты, блядь, издева…  
— Т-ш-ш-ш!!! — палец сменился с указательного на средний. Гарри подавил рык уязвлённого медведя и с размаху уселся на диван, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.  
Какое-то время Перри молчал, вслушиваясь в происходящее в наушниках и что-то конспектируя в лежащем перед ним блокноте, а потом всё-таки снял их и повернулся к Гарри лицом.  
— Ну что, факт измены засёк?  
— Ага, — Гарри швырнул ему в руки фотоаппарат. — Факт измены Родине.  
Перри вскинул бровь.  
— И что это должно значить?  
— Что ты отправил меня на первом задании следить за долбаным мафиози, — сообщил ему Гарри. — Долбаным настоящим мафиози. Я думал, мы начнём с чего-то полегче!  
— Ну… — Перри вздохнул. — Должен сказать, что я совершенно не удивлён таким поворотом событий. Вечно ты влипаешь в говно.  
Гарри застонал и прикрыл лицо ладонями, решив, что сегодня он с места не сдвинется. А если Перри попытается его заставить что-то сделать, то Гарри просто помрёт прямо на этом диване из чувства противоречия.  
— А измены точно не было? — уточнил Перри. — Дамочка уже внесла задаток.  
— Иди нахрен, — сказал Гарри в ответ.  
Вот такое вот начало дня. И это если не открыть сразу все тайны, сказав, что дальше всё стало только хуже.  
Когда невыспавшийся и злой Гарри заявился утром на работу, он обнаружил, что очередной клиент уже стоит перед дверью в контору, ожидая встречи. Объективно он был мужчиной, но лёгкий макияж, манерные движения и одежда наводили на мысль, что не всё так однозначно.  
— Здрасьте, — Гарри поморщился, а потом исправился. — Доброе утро, вам было назначено?  
Перри вечно нудел, что он должен быть вежливее и ещё раз вежливее, и ещё немного повежливее до самого идеала. Так что Гарри обычно делал вид, что дурак в каждой из неловких ситуаций именно он.  
— Нет, — сказал клиент. — Меня зовут Офелия Тринкет.  
Гарри проглотил рвущийся с языка вопрос о том, с каких пор мужиков стали звать «Офелия», и открыл перед ней дверь.  
— Хорошо, мисс Тринкет. К сожалению, детектива ван Шрайка придётся подождать.  
— Ничего, — она уселась на кресло. — У меня есть время.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Могу предложить кофе или чай.  
— Чай, будьте так добры.  
Гарри прошёл на их мини-кухню, заставленную самым необходимым, не нашёл на привычном месте заварочный чайник и открыл в его поисках пару ящиков, но тот словно испарился с лица земли. Так что пришлось, убедившись, что клиент листает журнал, заварить чай из пакетика, которые он припрятывал в дальнем углу лично для себя, чтобы не нарваться на очередную лекцию от Перри. Гарри поставил чашечку на столик, не забыв использовать специальную поставку, и выпрямился.  
— Ещё могу предложить печенье или…  
— Благодарю, я на диете, — отозвалась мисс Тринкет.  
Гарри кивнул и сел за свой стол. Он включил компьютер, пару раз щёлкнул мышкой, изобразив рабочий процесс, послал сообщение Перри о новом клиенте и подумывал уже загрузить какую-нибудь игру, как раздалась трель сотового телефона. На дисплее высветился номер сестры, и это было странно, потому что Дженни обычно в такую рань не звонила.  
— Да?  
— Дядя Гарри, ты меня сильно любишь?  
Гарри улыбнулся и встал из-за стола, попросив прощения у клиента.  
— А что, детка, хочешь какую-то игрушку?  
— Нет, — Лои вздохнула. — Мама едет в круиз с Джошем, а меня хотят отправить к дедушке. А я к нему не хочу. Но мама сказала, чтобы я не выделывалась или сама нашла, где провести эти две недели. Что возвращает нас к изначальному вопросу. Дядя Гарри, ты меня сильно любишь?  
— Сильно люблю, — подтвердил Гарри.  
— Сильно-сильно? — с надеждой уточнила Лои.  
— Настолько сильно-сильно, что куплю тебе билет на самолёт, — пообещал Гарри. — Мама рядом?  
— Ага, — в голосе Лои слышалась нескрываемая радость. — Мам! — громко крикнула она поверх трубки. — Дядя Гарри хочет с тобой поговорить!  
— Привет, — сказала Дженна. — Ты уверен? Гарри, это тебе не один вечер с ней посидеть. Ребёнок — это ответственность, которую нельзя спихнуть на кого-то ещё, даже если захочется.  
— Да всё будет нормально, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Она взрослая девочка, я тоже давно большой мальчик. Мы просто будет заказывать еду на вынос и тупить в телевизор, а, когда это нам надоест, я научу её водить машину и вскрывать замки отмычкой. Всё будет хорошо.  
Дженна скептически фыркнула.  
— Ну как знаешь. Не забудь встретить её в аэропорту и не опоздай.  
— Будет сделано, мэм.  
Гарри положил телефон обратно в карман и вернулся на место.  
— К вам едет дочка? — спросила мисс Тринкет.  
— Племянница, — поправил Гарри. — Ей недавно исполнилось девять, и на прошлый Хэллоуин она решила нарядиться в Железного Человека и побила мальчика в костюме Капитана Америки, потому что тот сказал, что только парни могут стать крутыми супергероями.  
— Вот и умница.  
Гарри кивнул. Он уже собирался перевести беседу на обсуждение погоды (выбрав самую тупую из одобренных Перри тем для разговоров с клиентами), как заявился сам детектив, поднявшись по лестнице.  
— Добрый день.  
— Офелия Тринкет, — представил её Гарри, и Перри кинул на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
— Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Перри уселся напротив, махнул головой в сторону кухни, и Гарри снова отправился по знакомому маршруту, только на этот раз за кофе. За неимением молока, он добавил туда сливки с приблизившимся к критической отметке сроком годности и сахар.  
Когда он вернулся, мисс Тринкет уже тихо всхлипывала в платочек, а сам Перри сидел с крайне сложным выражением на волевой физиономии.  
— И я уверена, — продолжила она, — просто уверена, что это сделал кто-то из соседей. Там целый рассадник гомофобов и расистов, они просто не смогли жить спокойно, зная, что рядом с ними есть такие, как мы.  
— А что полиция?  
— А что полиция? — истерично переспросила мисс Тринкет. — А что они вообще могут? Сказали, что это была утечка газа. Но мои друзья в коме, и я точно знаю, что их пытались убить.  
— Откуда такая уверенность? Им угрожали?  
— Нет, — она качнула головой. — По крайней мере, не вслух. Но это маленький городок с белыми заборчиками, домохозяйками и их мужьями, проводящими свободное время в своём «клубе», куда принимают только по рекомендациям. Им и не нужно было угрожать, чтобы заставить чувствовать себя нежеланными гостями.  
Гарри передал Перри кружку и тоже сел.  
— И что вы хотите? Будет непросто найти доказательства.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы поехали туда. Чтобы поймали их за руку, — глаза мисс Тринкет воинственно сверкнули. — Хочу, чтобы этих мерзавцев засадили в тюрьму. Пусть не за моих друзей, но за то, что они предпримут против кого-то другого.  
— Ага, — сказал Перри. — Я понял. Другими словами, вы хотите, чтобы мы внедрились в этот… городок под прикрытием и посмотрели, не попытается ли кто-нибудь нас убить.  
— Да, — она кивнула.  
— Но ваши друзья прожили там полгода.  
— Я всё оплачу, — мисс Тринкет махнула рукой. — Аренду дома, все расходы. Вам просто не понять, каково это — каждый день сталкиваться с ненавистью окружающих.  
— Ой, нам понять, — Гарри махнул рукой, и тут же поспешил исправиться. — Ну, в смысле Перри на сто процентов понять, как вам, голубеньким, живётся, а мне понять чуть меньше, но не в том плане, что у меня лёгкий оттенок, а в том, что я…  
— Гарри, — Перри произнёс его имя тем особым тоном, что обычно предвещал тяжкие телесные повреждения.  
— Короче, меня просто все ненавидят, — искренне закончил Гарри.  
— Это заметно, сладенький, — согласилась мисс Тринкет. — Так вы возьмётесь за это дело, детектив ван Шрайк?  
— Сначала нам нужно закончить все текущие, — сказал Перри. — Это может занять время.  
— Я подожду, — она встала, протянув ему руку. Перри её пожал, и Гарри с заминкой последовал его примеру.  
— Всего доброго.  
Они подождали в тишине, пока стихли шаги и захлопнулась входная дверь.  
— Ну и как? — спросил Гарри. — Возьмёшься?  
— По-твоему, я совсем, что ли, идиот? — буркнул Перри. — Или мне нечего делать? Она придумала свою личную теорию заговора, и это не моё дело, куда людям тратить деньги, но своё время я терять не собираюсь.  
— А как же ваша гейская солидарность?  
— Вспомни ещё про профсоюз тыловых работников.  
— А такой есть? — поразился Гарри, и Перри вздохнул.  
— А вот ты точно идиот, — сказал он. — Иди распечатай фотографии.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — Гарри поднял руки вверх. — И, кстати, завтра ко мне приезжает племянница, так что никаких ночных дел на две недели.  
— Хорошо, как-нибудь справлюсь и без тебя, не помру. Вали уже.  
Гарри передёрнул плечами, взял со стола фотоаппарат и направился наверх, где была мастерская. Распечатать снимки они могли не только с цифровых носителей, но и с пленки, а отдельное помещение было нужно, чтобы никто по ошибке не оставил какой-нибудь компромат в принтере.  
И у Гарри было такое чувство, что под этим «никто» Перри подразумевал вполне себе конкретного человека.  
Тем ни менее, он распечатал фотографии измены миссис Хилл с садовником, фотографии измены мистера Хоупа с чистильщиком бассейна, фотографии измены миссис Боунс с секретаршей мистера Боунса, чья фотосессия у них в архиве тоже была, оставив на сладкое фотографии двойного убийства провинившихся наркодилеров — вместо измены — мистером Крессом, а потом разложил их по разным конвертам, подписав каждый. И только потом вместе со всей стопкой спустился обратно.  
— Больше новых клиентов на сегодня не записано? — спросил Перри.  
— Нет, только старые, — Гарри покачал головой. — А Кресса мы в полицию сдадим?  
— А нам за это заплатили?  
— Нет.  
— Вот тебе и ответ. Если он тот, о ком я думаю, будет лучше сделать вид, что нас вообще там не было, иначе на месте этих бедолаг окажемся не только мы с тобой, но и все наши близкие родственники и друзья.  
— Намёк понял.  
— Чудесно, — хмыкнул Перри. — Вот только это был не намёк… Кстати, я что-то давненько не видел Хармони.  
— Она на съёмках в Канаде. Играет любовницу отца девушки лучшего друга главного героя.  
— Это прорыв.  
Гарри вздохнул, но не стал уточнять, что вознёсшаяся от успеха до самых небес Хармони уже успела его бросить. Но, по крайней мере, теперь она точно могла со всей ответственностью заявлять, что трахнулась с каждым парнем из их школы, пусть для этого и понадобилось дополнительные семнадцать лет.  
— Да, ещё лет пять, и она наконец-то найдёт себя в роли этих мамашек-домохозяек, которые носят каре, говорят «Позовите менеджера, милочка», хлещут винцо и хранят страшные семейные тайны, связанные с убийствами.  
— Это точно, — кивнул Перри. — Конверты не перепутал?  
— Нет. А миссис Кресс мы что скажем?  
— Что её супруг чист, как стёклышко. И, кстати, его фото ты, я надеюсь, не распечатал?  
Гарри взглянул вниз, где в самом нижнем конверте был очередной повод пройтись по его умственным способностям.  
— Конечно, нет, — возмущённо сказал он. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Он сел на своё место, незаметно вытянул нижний конверт и пихнул его в стопку бумаг, которые вот уже месяца три не мог найти времени, чтобы разобрать.  
— Ну-ну, — фыркнул Перри. — Вот всё-таки даже ты умнеешь. Я этого никак не ожидал.  
— Ты же взял меня на работу, — напомнил Гарри. — Сам, между прочим, предложил.  
— Просто ты меня веселишь, когда не бесишь, — сообщил Перри, и Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Мистер Хилл придёт через десять минут, — сказал он, протянув нужный конверт. — Пятая фотография перешла границу рейтинга снимков, пригодных для детей, так что постарайся, чтобы он до неё не дошёл.  
— Хорошо, — Перри забрал конверт и кивнул. — У него есть разрешение на хранение оружия, так что подготовься.  
— Шокер всегда готов, — кивнул Гарри. Уж что-что, а успокаивать чересчур разнервничавшихся мужей, обнаруживших на своих головах развесистые рога, он уже умел.

***

Гарри хлопнул ладонью по надрывно звеневшему будильнику и громко выругался. Часы показывали безбожные пять тридцать утра, в которые приличному человеку ещё можно было бодрствовать с прошлого весёлого вечера, но уж точно никак нельзя проснуться и пойти по каким-то сомнительным делам. Но самолёт с Лои на борту должен был приземлиться в восемь, а до аэропорта нужно было ещё успеть добраться, миновав вечные утренние пробки. Так что Гарри неимоверным усилием воли отодрал себя от кровати и блуждающей походной направился в ванную. Из зеркала на него посмотрел тридцатипятилетний мужчина с усталым лицом и внушительными синяками под глазами.  
— Выглядишь так себе, приятель, — сказал ему Гарри. — Хоть выражение смени, а не то малышка Лои убежит от тебя с воплем.  
Он постарался последовать собственному совету, не преуспел и решил, что попробует ещё раз после первой порции кофе и сигареты, вернувшись к списку утренних процедур.  
После он протопал босыми ногами на кухню, включил кофеварку и взял со стола пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Табак успокаивал, хоть в последнее время все и стали безумными приверженцами здорового образа жизни, которому Гарри поддаваться не собирался. Он залпом влил в себя первую чашку кофе, налил вторую, позавтракал остатками ужина и принялся собираться. Осень в городе ангелов принципиально от лета не отличалась, так что и гардероб сильно не изменился. Лос-Анджелес вообще нравился Гарри намного больше Нью-Йорка хотя бы отсутствием чёртовой зимы.  
Он натянул тонкие брюки, надел светлую рубашку с мелким узорчиком, которую подарила ему Хармони на годовщину полгода назад, всунул ноги в растоптанные кеды и вышел из квартиры, не забыв запереть за собой дверь.  
С отелем, в котором его поселили перед пробами, его новое жильё по роскоши, конечно, сравниться не могло, но Гарри-мелкий-воришка с пятью приводами и на такое мог рассчитывать с трудом. В его квартире была спальня, гостиная с набором техники, оборудованная кухня, приличных размеров ванная и такая роскошь, как интернет. Он даже зарегистрировался на этом новомодном фейсбуке, напрочь поразив пару бывших одноклассниц своей должностью помощника частного детектива. К тому же здание было не в самом плохом районе, до океана можно было доехать за тридцать шесть минут и сорок секунд, а наличие подземной парковки сильно экономило время и деньги. В общем, Гарри грех было жаловаться на жизнь.  
Вместо этого он спустился вниз, поздоровавшись в лифте с соседкой и тремя её мелкими собачонками, прошёл к своей машине и покинул парковку, направившись к ближайшему выезду на шоссе.  
В пробку он всё-таки попал — под выходные все жители города решили покинуть его пределы, оставив всё на разграбление запоздалым туристам, — но в аэропорт всё равно приехал за полчаса до назначенного времени, успев обнаружить в зале ожидания старбакс и выпить третий за утро кофе, на этот раз — с каким-то сиропом. Название Гарри не расслышал, но девушка-бариста так мило ему улыбнулась, что он переплатил лишние два доллара, согласившись на всё.  
А к тому моменту, когда на табло появилась информация о том, что рейс F43 Нью-Йорк — Лос-Анджелес благополучно сел, даже узнал её номер телефона и имя. И естественную для большинства обитателей этого города большую мечту непременно стать известной актрисой или, на крайний случай, не менее известной моделью.  
Гарри попрощался с Норой, пообещав позвонить, и направился к нужному выходу.  
— Дядя Гарри! — Лои налетела на него как ураган.  
— Эй, малышка, — он подхватил её на руки, крепко обняв. — Ну-ка, дай на тебя посмотрю… Боже, да ты совсем взрослая! Наверное, и права уже получила, да? Тебе же лет шестнадцать! — Лои захихикала, замотала головой, и Гарри притворно ахнул. — Ничего, мы это исправим.  
— Сэр, — следовавшая за Лои стюардесса улыбнулась. — Вот чемодан вашей милой племянницы.  
— Спасибо, — Гарри кивнул. — Лои, поблагодари тётю.  
Она с улыбкой обернулась и помахала рукой.  
— Спасибо! Пока, Мишель!  
— До встречи, Лои, — стюардесса подмигнула и вернулась обратно за дверь.  
Гарри проследил за ней взглядом.  
— Твоя подружка? — спросил он у Лои. Та важно закивала. — Познакомишь?  
— Ну, дядя Гарри, — Лои захихикала, — ты слишком старый для неё.  
— Ах так? — Гарри со смешком прищурил глаза. — Ну держись.  
Он перевернул счастливо взвизгнувшую Лои вверх ногами, попой уложив на своё плечо, и принялся щекотать обеими руками. Лои бешено хихикала и отбивалась, едва не заехав острой коленкой ему в ухо. Гарри заставил её перекувыркнуться в воздухе, только потом поставив на ноги.  
— Всё ещё слишком старый? — грозно спросил он.  
— Да-а-а, — закивала Лои, стратегически отступив за чемодан.  
Гарри изобразил смесь медведя-гризли и маньяка, устремившись за ней с рычанием, и несколько минут они действовали на нервы всем вокруг, устроив игру в салочки. Но наглая девчонка всё-таки попалась, Гарри закинул её на плечо, взял багаж за ручку и поспешил к выходу, пока кто-нибудь не позвал охрану.  
Они уселись в машину, Гарри лично подёргал ремень безопасности на Лои, убедившись, что он застёгнут и работает, и только потом тронулся с места.  
— Дядя Гарри, а мы будем ходить к тебе на работу каждый день?  
— Да, — кивнул, выезжая с парковки, за которую пришлось заплатить немало денег, — тебе там понравится. Я ведь работаю в самом настоящем детективном агентстве.  
— А твой босс крутой?  
— Перри? — Гарри фыркнул. — Очень. Я видел, как он обратил в бегство трёх преступников разом одним взглядом.  
— Пра-а-авда? — у Лои расширились глаза, и Гарри не стал уточнять, что Перри при этом адски матерился и угрожал им кое-чем крайне неприятным и почти физически невозможным.  
— Правда. А ещё он очень умный, и может распутать любое дело.  
— Круто, — мечтательно вздохнула Лои. — Когда я вырасту, я буду супершпионкой, — сообщила она, — и тоже буду очень-очень крутой.  
— Не сомневаюсь, детка, — кивнул Гарри. — Но я думал, что ты собираешься стать пожарным.  
— Это уже в прошлом, — сказала Лои. — Я подумала и решила, что от меня всё время будет пахнуть костром. А от этого запаха так хочется кушать. А мама говорит, что женщина должна выглядеть на все сто.  
— Логично, — согласился Гарри после секундной заминки, во время которой он изо всех сил старался не заржать.  
— Поэтому — супершпионка! — возвестила Лои. — А твой босс покажет мне, как быть очень-очень крутой?  
— Ну, — Гарри хмыкнул. — Мы можем попробовать попросить его дать какие-нибудь полезные советы. Но для начала тебе придётся каждый день есть овощи, ты же понимаешь это, дорогая?  
Лои скривилась, но потом глубоко вздохнула.  
— А без этого никак нельзя обойтись? — со всей серьёзностью спросила она.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — Гарри покачал головой.  
Лои мужественно кивнула:  
— Тогда я согласна. Я готова на всё, если это приведёт меня к цели.  
Гарри немного повернул голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
— Вот это я понимаю, настрой на победу, — ободряюще сказал он.  
Они завезли её вещи домой, перекусили в кафе неподалёку от офиса (где Гарри выдул четвёртую чашку кофе и со спокойной душой перешёл бы к пятой, если бы времени было побольше) и в итоге даже не опоздали. Ближайший клиент должен был прийти в двенадцать, Перри после вчерашней слежки можно было не ждать раньше одиннадцати, поэтому в конторе Лои изучила все тайные места, наткнулась на пистолет, спрятанный в шкафу, о наличии которого Гарри и не подозревал, и только после этого успокоилась, сообщив, что ей нужно прочитать десять страниц книжки.  
Гарри отвлёкся на газету, и поднял голову только когда Перри поднялся и подошёл к его столу.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты…  
— Привет! — звонко поздоровалась Лои, и Гарри успел отметить, что у Перри выражение лица сделалось совсем глупым, когда он посмотрел вниз, обнаружив мелкую девчонку с двумя длинными косичками, одетую в короткие джинсовые шорты и майку с принтом AC/DC.  
— Здравствуй… эм…  
— Лои, — сказала она. — Я племянница Гарри.  
— Да, — подтвердил Перри. — Я помню.  
— Дядя Гарри сказал, что ты очень крутой.  
Перри кинул на Гарри взгляд, и он пожал плечами в ответ.  
— Спасибо?  
— Я буду супершпионкой, — важно сообщила Лои. Гарри прикусил губу и закрыл рот рукой, пока этого никто не заметил. — И мне нужна твоя помощь, Перри ванн Шрайк.  
Глаза Перри впервые за время их знакомства вылезли из орбит. Он уставился на малявку с открытым ртом, пару раз моргнул, прогоняя наваждение, а потом всё-таки решился уточнить:  
— В чём?  
— Мне нужно узнать, как стать такой же крутой, как ты.  
— П-понятно.  
Перри с какой-то странной надеждой покосился на Гарри, и он впервые с радостью осознал, что тот понятия не имеет, как себя вести с детьми. Это было ожидаемо, учитывая, что у Перри не было младших братьев или сестёр, и уж тем более не было детей, но всё равно уморительно забавно.  
— Ладно, шпионка, мы же собирались за мороженым идти, — напомнил Гарри, подойдя ближе и легонько дёрнув её за косичку. — Или ты передумала?  
— Нет! — Лои метнулась в ту сторону, где оставила свой рюкзак. — Сейчас, я только возьму вещи.  
— Девчонки, — поделился Гарри. — Ещё под стол пешком могут ходить, а у них уже есть «вещи», представляешь?  
— Смутно, — признался Перри. — Ты теперь так и будешь приходить сюда с ней?  
— Она умеет сидеть тихо, обещаю, — поклялся он.  
— Хорошо, но…  
— Я готова, дядя Гарри!  
— Молодец, — Гарри кивнул и протянул ей руку. — Пошли.  
— Перри, а какое мороженое любишь ты? — она задрала голову, посмотрев на него. Перри окончательно смутился.  
— Да я как-то вообще… не ел его сто лет. Не помню уже даже, какое люблю.  
Лои в ужасе прижала ладошку ко рту.  
— Не расстраивайся, — утешила она. — Мы тебе тоже принесём. Да, дядя Гарри?  
— Обязательно, — пообещал он. — А теперь пошли.  
Лои кивнула, вприпрыжку пошла рядом, крепко сжимая ладонь. Они вышли из здания и повернули направо в конце квартала, когда она спросила:  
— Перри не любит детей?  
— Думаю, он не знает, любит их или нет, — сказал Гарри. — Ты первый ребёнок, которого он видел вблизи дольше трёх секунд.  
— О.  
Лои помолчала, совершенно по-женски кинула взгляд на себя в витрине магазина, а потом сообщила:  
— Это ничего, рано или поздно ему придётся привыкнуть.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Да, — согласился он. — Думаю, ко мне он тоже просто привык.  
Они дошли до кафе с мороженым, и Лои потратила минут пятнадцать на рассуждения о том, какой вкус может понравиться Перри. Гарри поддакивал или не соглашался, покорно терпел и шутил, а потом оплатил весь выбранный набор, что в целом не сильно отличалось от его походов по магазинам в компании Хармони.  
На обратном пути пришлось задержаться, вытряхивая камешек из сандальки, а потом Лои пожелала непременно погладить сопротивлявшегося кота, и Гарри уже представлял, что скажет ему по возвращению Перри, но одного предусмотреть не смог.  
Что сидящий в кустах Перри затащит туда их с Лои одним движением, а потом ещё и прикроет им рты ладонями, чтобы не вопили.  
— Похоже, мистер Кресс побеседовал с женой, — тихо сказал он, кивая в сторону их конторы. Оттуда доносился шум, словно кто-то переворачивал всё кверху дном, и Гарри сглотнул.  
— Сейчас, наверное, не лучший момент признаться в том, что я оставил конверт с теми самыми фотографиями в стопке бумаг у себя на столе?  
Перри тихо застонал.  
— Ты просто самый… — он взглянул на Лои. — Самый своеобразный в интеллектуальном плане человек, который только попадался мне в жизни.  
— Ага, — согласился Гарри. — Но откуда мне было знать, что они придут к нам с обыском?  
Перри глубоко вздохнул, явно пытаясь успокоить нервы.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Сейчас самое время исчезнуть из города ненадолго и связаться с приятелями из ФБР. Фотоаппарат у тебя с собой?  
Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу и вжал голову в плечи.  
— Просто потрясающе, — похвалил Перри со всем отмеренным ему Богом сарказмом. — Тогда «План Б».  
— У нас есть «План Б»? — удивился Гарри.  
— Да. И его зовут Офелия Тринкет.  
— О Боже, — Гарри вздохнул.  
— А кто это? — спросила Лои, и они с Перри переглянулись.  
— Её мать уехала в круиз, — сказал Гарри. — Вернуть её не кому, так что придётся взять с собой.  
— Потрясающе, — Перри закатил глаза. — Лои, помнишь, ты говорила, что хочешь стать супершпионкой?  
Лои кивнула.  
— Солнышко, у тебя появился шанс.

***

— Ох, я даже как-то не ожидала, что вы сумеете так быстро справиться со всеми своими текущими делами, — мисс Тринкет нервно мотала ногой, чем сильно раздражала Гарри, но он старался молча терпеть, уставившись в одну точку у неё над головой.  
— Мы обсудили всё, и решили, что это важнее, — размеренно заявил Перри. — Нельзя стоять в стороне, когда так преступно и жестоко были нарушены права моих… практически братьев. Ведь все мы на одной стороне в этом пугающем и несправедливом мире.  
— Вы абсолютно правы, — закивала она, воинственно выдохнув. — Надеюсь, что вы сумеете разоблачить этих подлых преступников, недостойных называться людьми.  
— Это прекрасный тост, — вдохновенно сообщил Перри, подняв бокал с водой. Гарри торопливо последовал его примеру, и даже Лои от них не отстала.  
— Это так мило с вашей стороны, — мисс Тринкет вытерла с глаз набежавшие слёзы. — Но позвольте уточнить, эта малышка… почему вы собираетесь взять её с собой?  
— Видите ли, — Перри доверительно наклонился ближе. — Мы считаем, что так злоумышленники начнут действовать быстрее. Мы ведь будем не просто парой, оскорбляющей в их глазах священный брачный союз, но и парой, которая, в их извращённом представлении, растлевает несчастного ребёнка, лишая его нормального детства в любящей семье.  
Мисс Тринкет ахнула, прижав ладони ко рту.  
— Это гениально, — сказала она. — Просто гениально.  
— Спасибо, — Перри кивнул.  
— Но вы не боитесь, что они случайно… и её?  
— О нет, — сказал Перри. — Лои не просто какой-то там ребёнок, а подготовленный агент. Да, Лои?  
Она важно кивнула в ответ.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Гениально, — повторила мисс Тринкет. — Теперь я совершенно спокойна. Когда вы собираетесь переехать туда?  
— Как можно быстрее, — сообщил Перри. — На самом деле, мы готовы начать выполнение этого задания прямо сейчас.  
— О, это замечательно, вас там уже ждёт дом! — мисс Тринкет радостно взмахнула руками. — Он вам понравится.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Перри. Гарри не выдержал напряжения и достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытащил одну, щелкнул зажигалкой и с наслаждением затянулся.  
— Что? — спросил он, обнаружив, что все смотрят именно на него.  
— Геи не курят, дорогой, — сообщил ему Перри, отобрал сигарету и затушил о блюдце.  
— А чего ещё геи не делают? Выдашь мне список?  
— Если понадобится, — пообещал Перри.  
И Гарри решил, что всё. Вчерашний день, действительно, можно с уверенностью назвать самым дерьмовым в его жизни, раз он привёл к сегодняшнему дню.  
— Ничего, папуля, — Лои похлопала его по руке, с первых минут вжившись в роль, — мой учитель вместо сигарет теперь ве-е-ечно сосёт ментоловые конфетки. Может, тебе тоже попробовать?  
Ну, одно он мог сказать точно. Если с карьерой супершпионки у Лои не заладится, она всегда может податься в Голливуд. Если, конечно, билет туда можно приобрести без психологической травмы в детстве. Которую, с другой стороны, они вполне могут ей обеспечить в ближайшие две недели.  
— Может, детка, — согласился он.  
— Перейдём к деловым формальностям, — оборвал их семейную идиллию Перри. — Ключи от дома, деньги и новая машина. Документы у нас уже есть, но всё остальное…  
— Будет готово часа через два, как только я свяжусь со своим помощником.  
— Замечательно, — Перри кивнул и протянул ей руку. — Рад работать на вас, мэм.  
Гарри ощутил потребность удариться головой о стол, чувствуя, что опять влезает в какое-то зыбучее болото, грозящее поглотить его с головой. И в этот раз с Перри в роли его девушки, что и вовсе было несправедливо.  
— Я надеюсь, что у вас всё получится, — вдохновлённо кивнула мисс Тринкет и стёрла со щеки несуществующую слезу.

***

К четырём часам после полудня они втроем уже сидели в машине, направляющейся в городок к большим домам, каминам, белым заборчикам и владельцам всей это американской мечты пятидесятых. Гарри душила новая нежно-персиковая рубашка, в которую его, применив шантаж и методы психологического насилия, засунул Перри, поэтому он то и дело дёргал за воротничок, пытаясь обеспечить доступ кислорода к лёгким.  
— Успокойся, — сказал Перри.  
— Тебе легко говорить, — буркнул Гарри. — Если моя сестра узнает, куда я повёз её дочурку, она мне яйца оторвёт без анестезии. Прям как «Халк крушить!», только в районе моей ширинки.  
Лои захихикала на заднем сидении.  
— Всё будет нормально, никто ничего не узнает… А если и узнает, то ради тебя я расстараюсь. Организую похороны твоих яиц на высшем уровне, обещаю.  
Гарри застонал и побился головой о собственную ладонь.  
— Лучше пришей мне их, как палец.  
— Дядя Гарри, — ахнула Лои. — Тебе пришивали палец? Как ты умудрился его потерять?  
— Твой дядя и голову бы свою потерял, если бы мог, — хмыкнул Перри.  
Гарри пихнул его в плечо и обернулся к Лои, чтобы убедиться в том, что этот разговор её не напугал. Но она смотрела на него с исследовательским любопытством и не более того, так что он расслабился.  
— Работа частного детектива опасна и полна невзгод, — сказал он.  
— Твой дядя просто руки вечно суёт туда, куда не стоит. Вот одна прекрасная девушка ему палец и прищемила.  
— Правда? — Лои хихикнула.  
Гарри смерил Перри ещё одним взглядом.  
— Она случайно, и она потом извинилась. Но на будущее, малышка, никогда не хлопай дверью, если парень перед ней молит тебя о прощении.  
— А если я не хочу его прощать? — уточнила Лои.  
— Попроси его убрать все выпирающие конечности, — посоветовал Гарри. — Тогда, если что, придурок сам будет виноват.  
— Хорошо, — серьёзно кивнула она.  
Гарри поймал взгляд Перри и вскинул бровь.  
— Что?  
— Просто понять пытаюсь, как её мать вообще доверила тебе ребёнка.  
— Дядя Гарри крутой, — сообщила Лои. — Круче чем все.  
— О, не сомневаюсь, — отозвался Перри с сарказмом.  
Гарри закатил глаза, а потом ему в голову пришла ещё одна волнующая мысль, которой он поспешил поделиться вслух:  
— А если я спалюсь? Что если я засмотрюсь на какую-нибудь женщину? У меня ведь так бывает, мозг просто отключается и всё, не могу себя контролировать. Все тут же поймут, что я не гей, нас разоблачат и с позором и факельным шествием изгонят из города.  
Перри хмыкнул.  
— Если засмотришься, и тебя поймают, просто скажи: «Поверить не могу, что такая, как она, умудрилась подцепить такого красавчика, как ты», — посоветовал он. — Гарантирую, больше вопросов не будет.  
— Ну да, — согласился Гарри. — Я б тоже дальше тему не развивал.  
— В этом плюс общения с натуралами, — заявил Перри. — Вы все слишком боитесь, что от слов мы тут же перейдём к действиям, покусившись на вашу задницу.  
— Перри, ребёнок в машине, — напомнил Гарри.  
— Я знаю, кто такие геи и натуралы, — сообщила Лои. — У Терезы два папы, а у Сьюзи мама ушла к её педиатру, которая тоже женщина.  
Гарри минуту помолчал, переваривая полученную информацию.  
— Чудесно, дорогая, — наконец смог сказать он.  
— А она забавная, — улыбнулся Перри. — Так сразу и не скажешь, что вы родственники.  
— Очень смешно.  
Гарри показал Лои язык в зеркало заднего вида, она захихикала и ответила ему тем же, так что несколько минут они просто обезьянничали, передразнивая друг друга.  
— Ну хватит, — не выдержал в итоге Перри. — А то так и останетесь с такими идиотскими лицами. Тебе-то уже ничего не поможет, а девочке ещё жить и жить.

***

Прежде чем доехать до цели, они один раз остановились на заправке и ещё трижды после этого возле кустиков, потому что щедрый Перри по доброте душевной умудрился купить Лои двухлитровую бутылку газировки, которую та незаметно уговорила на заднем сидении, поставив рекорд штата. Последствия, как можно было предвидеть, не заставили себя долго ждать.  
— Милая, ты закончила?  
— Нет! — громко сказала Лои. — Не смей подходить, я стесняюсь!  
— Вообще-то я тебе подгузники менял! — отозвался Гарри и повернулся к Перри лицом, сказав уже тише: — Представляешь, серьёзно менял. Никогда не думал, что внутри маленького ребёнка могут происходить химические или биологические там процессы, хрен знает, способные привести к такому результату. Там нужен был противогаз и объявление бактериологической тревоги.  
Перри хмыкнул.  
— Я всё! — сообщила Лои. — Забери меня.  
Гарри закатил глаза, но покорно углубился в небольшой лесок, подхватив Лои на руки.  
— Сама ходить разучилась?  
— Тут колючки колются, а у меня пальчики голые, — пожаловалась она.  
— А может у кого-то хитрость колется, — Гарри сделал вид, что собирается разжать руки, и Лои тут же мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в него.  
— Честно-честно, — она посмотрела на него большими и старательно невинными глазами.  
— Ну смотри, раз честно-честно.  
Гарри усадил её на место, проверил, до конца ли она застегнула ремень безопасности, а потом обошёл машину по кругу и сел сам.  
— Минут тридцать осталось, — сказал Перри. — Если, конечно, ещё остановок не будет.  
— Сам виноват, — сообщил ему Гарри.  
Перри надулся и покосился на него как-то нехорошо, но от правды было ни спрятаться, ни скрыться, и в этот раз налажал не Гарри, что безмерно радовало.  
— Больше остановок не будет, — пообещала Лои. — Только я теперь пить хочу.  
— Приедем, и попьёшь, — сказал Гарри, пока Перри выруливал обратно на дорогу.  
— Ладно, — милостиво согласилась она. — А пиццу мы на ужин закажем?  
— О Боже, тебя ещё и кормить надо? — поразился Гарри, и Лои захихикала.  
Перри фыркнул, покачав головой, словно хотел рассмеяться, но усиленно сдерживал свои порывы.  
Расчёты его не подвели. К месту их будущего обитания они приехали ровно через двадцать девять минут, Гарри засёк. Городок встретил их почти киношной картинкой пасторального счастья, которым натужно дышал каждый кустик и цветочек в идеальной клумбе возле идеальных домов.  
— Боженька правый, этот городок словно Стэпфорд.  
— Вынужден признаться, что если мне предложат заменить тебя на робота с тремя скоростями, вибрацией и встроенным банкоматом, то я соглашусь, дорогой, — отозвался Перри.  
— Другого от тебя я и не ждал, — вздохнул Гарри. — Все вы, мужики, одинаковые.  
— Ну вот, а ты боялся, что у тебя не будет ни одной общей темы для разговоров с местными клушами-домохозяйками.  
— При первой же возможности всем им расскажу, что у тебя проблемы с потенцией, — пообещал Гарри.  
— А что такое проблемы с потенцией? — уточнила Лои.  
— Узнаешь, когда замуж выйдешь, — сказал Гарри, и Перри покачал головой.  
— Смотрите, — он указал пальцем направо, — а вот и наш дом.  
— Твою же мать, — выдохнул Гарри.  
На такой честным трудом он мог заработать только к концу одиннадцатого десятка лет, да и нечестным вряд ли бы получилось, учитывая сомнительный успех его криминального прошлого.  
— Мы будем жить в доме с колоннами? Круто!  
— Постарайся только не грохнуть какой-нибудь предмет антиквариата, — попросил её Гарри.  
— Думаешь, там есть предметы антиквариата? — уточнил Перри, заруливая к примыкающему к дому гаражу.  
— Думаю, что там любой предмет стоит столько, что успеет стать винтажным, пока я за него расплачусь.  
— Логично, — кивнул он. — А вон и риелтор, как обещала мисс Тринкет.  
— Супер, — Гарри вздохнул.  
Встречавшая их женщина тоже походила на героиню того самого фильма своей уложенной волосок к волоску причёской и одеждой без единой складочки.  
— Добрый день, семейство Гейбсов, — с преувеличенной радостью возвестила она. — Как вам наш городок?  
— Очень милый, — улыбнулся Перри в ответ. — Джульетта?  
— Вы абсолютно правы. А вы, наверное, глава семьи? — она рассмеялась собственной шутке, и Гарри поморщился.  
— Меня зовут Перри, а это Гарри и Лои, наша дочь.  
— Ох, какая ты милая девочка, — Джульетта нагнулась, — надеюсь, ты любишь платьица, дорогуша, потому что совсем скоро у нас будет детский показ мод, и такая милашка нам бы там пригодилась.  
— Я не…  
— Она любит, просто стесняется, — поспешил сказать Гарри. — Обязательно будем… на этом показе.  
— Вот и чудненько. А теперь давайте я покажу вам дом!  
Она театральным жестом махнула рукой, и Гарри почти ожидал, что сверху сейчас просыплется дождь из конфетти, но спецэффекты, видимо, были не предусмотрены.  
Поэтому они просто прошли вслед за ней в дом, изучили все предложенные комнаты, особое внимание уделив «главной спальне», и изо всех сил поразились пульту управления, которым можно было одновременно переключать каналы, менять степень освещения, включать сигнализацию и связываться с полицейским участком в случае опасности. Потом Джульетта наконец-то удалилась, громко цокая каблуками, и они остались одни.  
— В «главной спальне» ноги моей не будет, — предупредил Гарри.  
— Моей тоже, — согласился Перри. — Хорошо, что тут ещё пять есть на выбор.  
— И я тоже могу выбрать комнату? — уточнила Лои.  
— Можешь хоть три выбрать и спать в них по очереди, — сказал Гарри, и её как ветром сдуло.  
— Ты слишком её балуешь, — сообщил Перри, когда стихли быстрые и лёгкие шаги.  
— Она моя единственная племянница, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Не хочу, чтобы она вспоминала обо мне как о говнюке, который жизнь ей испортил. Для этого у неё уже есть сбежавший папаша.  
— Да, в чём-то ты прав, — неожиданно согласился Перри.  
Гарри от удивления не сразу нашёлся с ответом, а потом и вовсе решил промолчать, вместо этого спросив:  
— И что нам теперь делать? Записаться на фитнес? Сходить в магазин? Понятия не имею, где узнают последние сплетни в таких пафосных местах.  
— Что, никогда их не грабил? — хмыкнул Перри.  
— Да нет, я как-то больше по магазинам ходил, там охраны меньше… и шансов меньше, что наткнёшься на героя с пушкой.  
— Продуманно.  
— И, кстати, я заметил, что в последние часы ты особенно часто вспоминаешь о моём прошлом, — сказал Гарри.  
— Мало ли какой талант может пригодиться, — расплывчато объяснил Перри, и это немного напрягло.  
— Что ты…  
Задать вопрос не получилось, потому что раздался звонок в дверь.  
Гарри и Перри замерли и переглянулись.  
— Джульетта забыла у нас свой парик?  
— Не думаю, — Перри покачал головой. — Откроешь?  
— А почему именно я?  
— Ну а кто у нас мать семейства?  
— Иди ты нахуй, Перри, — Гарри постарался как можно чётче обозначить маршрут, но звонок повторился, и ему как-то резко стало не до смеха. — Чёрт.  
— Открывай. Сначала они тут знакомятся и о погоде говорят, потом уже убивают.  
Гарри показал ему доходчивый жест, но к двери подошёл. Он глубоко вдохнул, постарался изобразить на лице что-то похожее на улыбку и только потом открыл. На крыльце обнаружилась блондинка, которая улыбалась намного искреннее и шире.  
— Здра-а-аствуйте, — протянула она.  
— Добрый вечер, — коротко кивнул Гарри.  
— Меня зовут Эмма, и я ваша соседка через дорогу. Вот, увидела, что вы приехали, и решила заглянуть, чтобы познакомиться.  
— Спасибо, — Гарри ещё раз кивнул, а потом, спохватившись, назвал своё имя.  
— Очень приятно. Ах! И вот это пирог, — Эмма передала ему форму, которую держала в руках, — это вам небольшой подарочек на новоселье. Я прекрасно знаю, как в первые дни сложно готовить. Тем более, когда есть ребёнок. Я ведь права, у вас есть ребёнок?  
— Да, ей девять, — сказал Гарри. — Она сейчас наверху выбирает себе комнату, но если хотите, я могу…  
— О нет, — Эмма замахала руками. — Нет-нет, познакомимся как-нибудь в другой раз.  
— Да, — Гарри кивнул. — У нас ещё куча времени. Эм… вы заглядывайте в гости. На ужин? К примеру, завтра или послезавтра? Хочется побыстрее с кем-то познакомиться, пока Перри не вернулся на работу, оставив нас с Лои вдвоём.  
Эмма понимающе кивнула.  
— С удовольствием. Я спрошу у мужа, и забегу завтра с утра, хорошо?  
— Замечательно, — согласился Гарри.  
Эмма ещё раз широко улыбнулась и попрощалась, направившись домой. В точно такой же охренительно большой дом напротив.  
— А ты молодец, — сказал Перри, когда Гарри закрыл дверь. — Взял быка за рога.  
— Всего лишь блондинку, — вздохнул Гарри. — Это было не сложно.  
— Нет, теперь ты намного лучше лжёшь, — похвалил Перри и неловко похлопал его по плечу. — А теперь мне нужно установить везде камеры.  
— Валяй, развлекайся. Мы с Лои пока сожрём пирог.  
— Развлекайтесь, — хмыкнул Перри в ответ.

***

Гарри уложил Лои, поддавшись бессовестному шантажу и в лицах прочитав её любимый комикс, выключил свет, оставив только изображающий звёздное небо ночник, и прикрыл дверь. Потом он вернулся в «главную спальню», где последний час безвылазно тусил Перри.  
— Ну как?  
— Камеры и прослушку я поставил, но теперь нам нужно всех убедить, что именно тут мы и спим.  
— А, ну это легко, — сказал Гарри.  
Перри приподнял правую бровь, этим жестом выразив свои сомнения.  
— Сейчас, — Гарри фыркнул, — подожди минуту.  
Он прошёл в свою комнату, достал из сумки искомые предметы, и только после этого вернулся назад.  
— Всё под контролем, у меня шесть дисков со сборниками гей-порно, которые я взял в прокате, использовав фальшивое удостоверение личности, — Гарри продемонстрировал стопку. — Насыщенности нашей половой жизни ещё позавидуют эти жалкие натуралы.  
— Потрясающе, — сказал Перри. — Хоть будет чем заняться.  
— Но-но! — Гарри убрал руки за спину. — Это для дела!  
— Как скажешь, — Перри хмыкнул. — Надеюсь, порно ты выбрал приличное? Мы семейная пара с ребёнком, мы не можем трахаться, словно я дальнобойщик, который снял тебя на автостраде.  
— Ничего себе, какие у тебя фантазии бурные, — Гарри закатил глаза. — И, отвечая на твой вопрос, понятия не имею, я ж его не смотрел.  
— Окей, тогда выбери для начала с той обложкой, где плётки и кожа не участвуют, оставим их на сладенькое, — посоветовал Перри, и прошёлся по комнате, раскрывая окна. — Для лучшей акустики, — пояснил он.  
Гарри фыркнул, выбрал один из дисков и загрузил его в проигрыватель. Они погасили в спальне свет, подобрались к двери, и только после этого Гарри нажал на «пуск», а потом, для верности, немного прибавил звук.  
— Не переборщи, — шёпотом приказал Перри.  
— Ситуация под контролем, — сообщил Гарри, прибавляя ещё чуть-чуть. Перри попытался отобрать пульт у него из рук, но Гарри так просто не дался, а потом споткнулся о ковёр и почувствовал, как неумолимо заваливается назад. Он беззвучно вскрикнул, потянул Перри за собой, и они с размаху рухнули на пол.  
— Идиот, — сообщил ему Перри.  
Гарри передёрнул плечами.  
— Ты первый начал, — сказал он.  
— А ты…  
— О ДА! — один из парней на экране взвыл, словно его резали, а не трахали, хотя едва ли нормальный человек с таким энтузиазмом встречал бы собственную кончину. — Твой член как бита. ТВОЙ ЧЛЕН КАК БИТА! О ДА! ДА! ДА!  
Перри кашлянул и покосился на него сверху вниз.  
— Эм… ну кто ж знал, — сказал Гарри в ответ.

***

Эмма, как и обещала, забежала с утра, сообщив, что они могут заглянуть к ним на ужин уже сегодня, и спросив разрешения взять с собой детей, которых у них оказалось двое. Гарри согласился, поболтал с ней о стремительно ухудшающейся погоде, и проводил до дороги, помахав на прощание рукой.  
— Мы в жопе, — сказал он Перри, вернувшись в дом. — Откуда мы возьмём ужин?  
— Оттуда же, откуда всегда. Я его приготовлю.  
— Ты умеешь готовить? — поразился Гарри.  
— Я взрослый мужик и живу один. Конечно же, я умею готовить. А ты нет?  
— Нет, — Гарри передёрнул плечами.  
— Боже, неудивительно, что от тебя Хармони ушла.  
— Ты знаешь?  
Перри приподнял бровь.  
— Лучший друг-гей, — сообщил он, показав на себя пальцем, а потом ткнул Гарри под рёбра, добавив: — бесполезный бойфрэнд, который спустя год не удосужился сделать ей предложение.  
— Она хотела, чтобы я сделал ей предложение? — у Гарри сам по себе открылся рот.  
— Как и любая женщина, чей возраст перевалил отметку в тридцать пять.  
— Я думал, что она хочет стать знаменитой, а не выйти замуж.  
— Гарри, — Перри тяжело вздохнул, — мы же уже на эту тему говорили. Думать у тебя не получается, так что просто слушайся умных людей.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Козёл ты, — сказал он.  
— Если захочешь её вернуть, придётся поваляться у неё в ногах и купить кольцо с брильянтом, — посоветовал Перри. — Результат не гарантирован, но она вроде тебя любит, так что может повезти.  
— Спасибо, я об этом подумаю, — сказал Гарри.  
Перри пожал плечами с очень говорящим видом, в котором так и читалось, что ему это безразлично, так что делиться своими мыслями на тему Гарри не спешил. Хармони всегда была самой крутой девчонкой в школе, и всё время полового созревания Гарри прошло в фантазиях о ней. Да и после школы он её не забыл. Реальность, конечно, тоже оказалась неплоха. Они много смеялись, читали вслух глупые детективы и разучивали роли для её проб, но Гарри всегда понимал, что он для неё всего лишь остановка. И сейчас, узнав о том, что она ждала от него предложения, сильно удивился, потому что и представить не мог, что Хармони поменяла свою мечту на него.  
Так что он отложил эти мысли в сторону, решив вернуться к ним как-нибудь потом, и занялся делом. Съездил в магазин, накупил продуктов по нескончаемому списку Перри, который они с Лои разбавили «чем-нибудь вкусненьким», что вылилось в кругленькую сумму на чеке, и дотащил всё домой. Потом они больше мешали, чем помогали Перри готовить ужин, но очень при этом старались, безропотно следуя его приказам.  
— Да не туда, — рявкнул Перри, и Гарри тут же замер на месте, пытаясь сообразить, какое из его последних действий было «не туда». — Может, вы лучше телевизор посмотрите?  
— Не-а, — Лои покачала головой и почесала нос, размазав по мордашке муку. — Мы хотим тебе помочь.  
Перри открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но довольно быстро сдался под умоляющим взглядом.  
— Ну хорошо, — сказал он, — иди сюда, я покажу тебе, как это делать правильно.  
Лои закивала и подскочила ближе, внимательно слушая и выполняя все его указания.  
В итоге к назначенному времени у них даже получилось что-то похожее на праздничный ужин. Перри оттеснил Гарри в сторону от стола, красиво его сервировал и только потом довольно цокнул языком.  
— Другое дело.  
— Ты о карьере дизайнера интерьера не думал? — спросил Гарри.  
— Думал, но отец сказал, что эта профессия только для гомиков. Вот кто б знал, а? — он криво усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Да уж, — хмыкнул Гарри.  
В дверь позвонили, и он взглянул на часы, обнаружив, что соседи были пугающе пунктуальны, чем вечеринки Лос-Анджелеса никогда похвастаться не могли.  
— Будьте внимательны, — сказал Перри. — Если что-то покажется вам подозрительным, дайте мне знак.  
Гарри кивнул и пошёл открывать.  
Эмма снова широко улыбалась, демонстрируя всему миру безупречную работу дантиста. Рядом с ней стояли толстоватый мужчина лет сорока пяти с уже проклёвывающейся лысиной и двое подростков. Причём, судя по их возрасту, либо Эмма родила старшего, когда сама ещё училась в школе, либо пластическая хирургия точно не обошла её стороной.  
— Добрый вечер! — с преувеличенной радостью поздоровался Гарри. — Проходите, мы уже вас ждём!  
Соседи вошли, оглядели прихожую, представились сами и познакомились с Перри и Лои, а потом проследовали в столовую. Мужа Эммы звали Джордж, а сыновей — Оливер и Саймон. Они все были высокие, белокожие и блондинистые, являя идеал американской семьи. Им только дочки до полного комплекта не хватало.  
— Вы такие приятные люди, — сказала Эмма один бокал вина спустя. — Одно удовольствие общаться.  
— Да, мы тоже рады знакомству, — Перри ей улыбнулся. — Скажите, соседи, а у вас как-то принято знакомиться со всеми разом? Может, нам устроить вечеринку или…  
— Барбекю, — закивала Эмма. — Идеальный вариант, да, дорогой?  
Джордж кивнул и что-то невнятно пробухтел.  
— Можно посидеть на свежем воздухе, послушать красивую музыку, поболтать и поесть. Барбекю всегда спасает. И тарелки потом мыть не надо. Да, Джордж?  
— Да, дорогая.  
— Ты права, — согласился Гарри. — Мы просто обязаны устроить барбекю. Но как всех пригласить?  
— О, предоставь это мне, дорогой, — Эмма махнула рукой. — Я знаю всех в этом городе.  
— Чудесно, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Спасибо за помощь.  
— Даже не благодари, это такая ерунда. А теперь, маленькая мисс Лои, расскажи нам, понравился ли тебе пирог?  
Лои на мгновение замерла, как мышка перед удавом, но потом тряхнула головой и взяла себя в руки.  
И к концу вечера Гарри даже вполне мог сказать, что ужин получился неплохим, а их соседи были вполне приятными людьми, вежливыми и милыми, и уж точно неспособными на убийство.  
Он был почти в этом уверен.

***

Гарри едва смог разлепить глаза, умылся, спустился на кухню, сел за стол и широко зевнул, не сумев сдержаться. Перри неодобрительно посмотрел на него поверх газеты.  
— Что?  
— Ты курил в ванной.  
— А ты смотрел порно в «главной спальне», — не остался Гарри в долгу. — А Лои засовывает фантики под матрас. Видишь, у всех свои тайны и пороки.  
— Твой порок дурно пахнет.  
— Ну и что прикажешь мне сделать?  
— Выходи в сад или потерпи.  
Гарри закатил глаза, а потом налил себе кофе и взял с тарелки тост, принявшись мазать его джемом.  
— А где Лои? — спросил он.  
— Сказала, что вчера в супермаркете с кем-то познакомилась, и этот кто-то пригласил её на детскую площадку и пообещал показать какой-то там замок.  
— И ты отпустил её одну? — возмутился Гарри, привстав.  
Перри кинул на него раздражённый взгляд.  
— Я в девять лет сам в школу на автобусе через десять кварталов ездил. Площадка в пяти минутах, у неё с собой телефон и жучок в рюкзаке, так что никуда она не денется.  
— В следующий раз она должна сначала спросить у меня. Это я её… — он оглянулся, словно ожидал увидеть под окном подслушивающих соседей, — её очень близкий родственник.  
Перри помолчал, но потом всё-таки сказал одно слово:  
— Прости.  
— Да ничего, она тоже в школу сама уже ходит. Просто меня немного нервирует этот город.  
— Да, у меня тоже есть такое чувство, — признал Перри. — Тут всё такое идеальное, что сплюнуть хочется.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— И когда она с кем-то познакомиться успела только.  
— Пока ты пытался прочитать состав хлопьев, — сообщил Перри и усмехнулся.  
Гарри вытаращил на него глаза, готовый поклясться, что такой хернёй отродясь не занимался, но внезапно припомнил, что именно в коробку с хлопьями он и пялился, пока пытался сообразить, что нужно делать, чтобы максимально походить на гея.  
Он смущённо кашлянул и запихал половину тоста в рот, чтобы ничего не говорить.  
— Кстати, — продолжил Перри, — мне кажется, что ночного сеанса порно недостаточно.  
Гарри попытался спросить, что он имеет в виду с набитым ртом, и невразумительно промычал, так что Перри брезгливо поморщился и отодвинулся подальше.  
— Я в том плане, что нам нужно проявлять свои чувства на людях, чтобы их быстрее выбесить. Только не как в тот раз, когда ты отбивался, а потом сплюнул.  
— Я был не готов морально, — сообщил Гарри, наконец-то проглотив тост. — Я тогда только что на труп нассал.  
— Я помню, — Перри тяжело вздохнул. — И, поверь мне, забуду об этом не скоро.  
— Но как нам проявлять чувства на людях, если ты не ходишь на работу? Никакого тебе поцелуя на прощание на крыльце.  
— Гарри, Гарри, — Перри покачал головой. — Осторожнее, а то мне начинает казаться, что ты тоже являешься поклонником мелодрам.  
— Во-первых, нет. Во-вторых, я был пленником поневоле. Когда твоя девушка хочет посмотреть фильм, вы смотрите фильм. Никаких разговоров, никаких отговорок. Как в армии, приказ есть приказ.  
— Ты был в армии?  
— Нет, о ней я тоже знаю из фильмов.  
Перри хмыкнул.  
— В общем, — сказал он, — нужно что-нибудь придумать.  
— А мне казалось, что ты не воспринимал это дело всерьёз.  
— Ну, я же уже сюда приехал, — сказал Перри. — Значит, нужно работать так, словно это дело настоящее.  
Гарри кивнул.  
Они как раз успели позавтракать и убрать всё со стола, когда Лои вернулась в компании нескольких ребят.  
— Мы на минуту, — предупредила она. — Нам нужна простыня и три одеяла, чтобы построить крепость.  
— Возьми из шкафа наверху, — Гарри улыбнулся. Конечно, нормальные родители вряд ли бы это разрешили, но Гарри и к своим-то вещам не был особо привязан, что говорить о чужих.  
Лои кивнула, приказала некому Стиву следовать за ней, и была такова.  
— А попить дадите? — спросил один из оставшихся мальчишек. — Меня Мэтт зовут, здрасьте.  
— Здравствуй. Иди за мной.  
Он налил воды всем троим и понаблюдал, как они с жадностью пили, явно умудрившись уже набегаться за утро.  
— А вы расстроитесь, если мы одно одеяло случайно порвём?  
— Если ты меня об этом спрашиваешь, — заметил Гарри, — это точно будет не случайно.  
Мальчишки переглянулись.  
— Если всё пойдёт не по плану, то это будет просто трагическая случайность, — уверенно заявил один из них, и Гарри хмыкнул.  
— Главное, Лои нам верните в целости и сохранности, — сказал он. — Меня только «случайности» с ней расстроят.  
Они дружно закивали.  
— А вы прикольные, — сказал Мэтт. — Прошлые геи были так себе.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ну скучные, без детей. Один вечно орал, как резанный, если наш мячик случайно залетал к ним на газон. А однажды схватил Рика за ухо, когда тот за ним влез, и так тряс, что едва не оторвал. Ох и красное оно потом было.  
— Вот как, — Гарри хмыкнул. — А что ещё они делали?  
Мэтт пожал плечами.  
— Да они ни к кому в гости не ходили, к себе не приглашали. Говорю же, орали только, если мы делали что-то не так.  
Гарри хотел сказать, что вполне может их понять, но тут в дверь застучали так громко, что только стуком могли снести её с петель. Перри тут же возник рядом, словно материализовавшись из воздуха.  
— Немедленно откройте! — рявкнул раздражённый мужской голос. — Иначе я вызову полицию!!!  
Гарри и Перри переглянулись.  
— Упс, — Стив, спустившийся вместе с Лои, побледнел. — Это мой отец. Не открывайте, пожалуйста.  
— Ты что-то натворил?  
— Да, — он кивнул. — К вам в дом зашёл, и теперь он меня прибьёт.  
— Хм, — взгляд Перри стал жёстче. — А вот это уже интересно.  
Он подошёл к дверь, в которую всё ещё молотили снаружи, и открыл. Вежливо улыбнулся стоявшему там незнакомцу.  
— Добрый день. Чем могу быть полезен?  
— Сына моего верни, ты, мерзкий…  
— Папа! — Стив вылез вперёд. — Да мы только за одеялами зашли. Для крепости. Мама ведь…  
— Быстро. — Мужчина пошёл пятнами от ярости. — Подойди. Сюда.  
Стив неуверенно последовал этому приказу, и Гарри стало его жаль. Вот только сделать он ничего не мог.  
Мужчина грубо схватил его за предплечье, дёрнув на себя и явно оставив синяки.  
— Ещё раз заманите детей в своё логово, — угрожающе сказал он, глядя на Перри, — и я приду сюда с ружьём.  
— Гей не равняется педофилу, — всё тем же вежливым тоном отозвался Перри. — Надеюсь, вы это понимаете.  
— Я предупредил.  
Мужчина широкими шагами удалился, таща за собой спотыкающегося и всхлипывающего сына.  
— Вот и поиграли, — вздохнул Мэтт.  
Вот и первый подозреваемый, решил Гарри.  
Как выяснилось чуть позже, когда детишки снова сбежали на улицу играть, мысли по этому вопросу у них с Перри сошлись. Первым делом, конечно же, Гарри сбегал до соседнего дома, чтобы обсудить произошедшее с Эммой. Та долго и громко говорила о том, какой Генри Хопс зашоренный идиот, который ничего не видит дальше своего носа, а потом поделилась информацией о том, что он не только гомофоб, но и расист, поэтому его бедный сынишка ещё и дружить с некоторыми ребятами не может, чтобы не навлекать на себя гнев отца.  
— Бедный ребёнок, — сочувственно и довольно искренне сказал Гарри.  
— Да, — Эмма кивнула, встряхнув светлые кудряшки. Сегодня укладка её волос была чуть проще, из-за чего она казалась почти девчонкой, напоминая Гарри Хармони. — У них была ещё старшая дочка, но она пропала лет пять назад. Хотя, честно говоря, я не удивлюсь, если сбежала.  
— Подросток?  
— Нет, — отозвалась Эмма. — Она ровесница Оливера, значит, тогда ей было десять лет.  
— Обычно ждут подольше, — сказал Гарри.  
— О, милый, — Эмма накрыла его ладонь своей и сочувственно вздохнула. — Мне так жаль… Но теперь ведь в твоей жизни всё хорошо. У тебя есть Перри, ведь это же самое главное — встретить человека, с которым хочешь прожить под одной крышей до последнего вздоха.  
Гарри потрясённо моргнул, на мгновение поразившись такому крутому переходу, но потом до него дошло, как именно можно было интерпретировать его слова, если в комплекте с ними сейчас он представлялся ей геем.  
— Ну да, — неловко подтвердил он. — Теперь у меня есть Перри. Мы с ним… до последнего вздоха.  
Причём, учитывая характер их работы, Гарри иногда казалось, что именно в компании Перри его жизнь и закончится. Причём, возможно, от руки самого Перри, учитывая, как часто он косячил в самый неподходящий для этого момент.  
— Вот видишь, — Эмма ободряюще улыбнулась. — Всё хорошо.  
— Ты права. Спасибо за чай и за разговор, — Гарри встал. — Мне пора, а то скоро вернётся Лои. Надо ещё… обед приготовить.  
— Забегай как-нибудь ещё. Мы завтра отправляем детей в лагерь, так что у меня появится много свободного времени.  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Гарри.  
Вернувшись в дом, он нашёл в гостиной Перри, сосредоточенно чистящего весь свой подаренный любимой мамой арсенал.  
— Собираешься идти на того парня войной? — уточнил он.  
— Просто предпочитаю, чтобы оружие всегда было готово к использованию. Мало ли что может пойти не так.  
— Ты, главное, храни его в местах, куда Лои не доберётся, — попросил Гарри.  
— Хорошо… Кстати, я тут подумал и решил, что здесь пригодятся твои навыки домушника.  
— Да не был я никогда домушником, — запротестовал Гарри. — Магазины я обно… Подожди-ка. Только не говори, что ты имеешь в виду именно то, о чём я сейчас подумал.  
— Гарри, ты уточни сначала, что у тебя там в голове происходит, а то у меня несколько вариантов.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я влез к Хопсам в дом, — Гарри возмущённо ткнул в него пальцем.  
— Да.  
— Нет. Тут такие дома, что полиция приедет секунд за тридцать!  
— Поэтому надо сначала узнать код от сигнализации.  
Гарри горестно застонал.  
— Ты же не серьёзно.  
— Он пока единственный человек, проявивший к нам откровенную агрессию, так что я очень даже серьёзно, — уверил его Перри, невозмутимо щелкнув пистолетом. — Не переживай, всё будет нормально. Это будет самое подготовленное и продуманное ограбление в твоей жизни. Да тебе и грабить-то ничего не нужно будет, просто поискать улики.  
— Какие? Наши фотки с перечёркнутыми лицами?  
— А вдруг, — Перри пожал плечами.  
— Ты просто от меня избавиться хочешь, — вздохнул Гарри.  
— Нет, на этот случай у меня уже есть более продуманный план. Такой, что никто даже не удивится.  
Гарри помолчал, внимательно вглядываясь в Перри лицо. Его губы были сжаты, но не настолько, чтобы это можно было характеризовать как злость или раздражение. Нет, скорее было похоже на то, что Перри едва сдерживает смех.  
— Иди ты, — сказал Гарри, и Перри захохотал в голос.  
В итоге, чтобы подготовить кражу без кражи, но со взломом, им потребовалось два дня. Во многом благодаря общительности Лои, которая окончательно почувствовала себя крутым тайным агентом и безжалостно выуживала у толпы своих новых поклонников чужие секреты и тайны. Мальчишки, покорённые её храбростью и способностью уговорить родителей на любую глупость, практически не сопротивлялись напору, выкладывая всё, что знали. Так что Гарри даже начал немного волноваться. Как ни крути, а такой талант можно было встретить нечасто.  
Они с Перри тоже на месте не сидели, готовясь к первой тайной операции в этом деле. В итоге в дом Гарри полез поздно вечером, когда соседи улеглись спать под аккомпанемент очередного гей-порно. Хопсы, если верить оперативной информации от ничего не подозревающей о своём содействии преступлению Эммы, как раз уехали в Сан-Франциско на выходные, чтобы отпраздновать свадьбу сестры матери семейства, так что путь был полностью чист.  
— И постарайся свои пальчики в прямом и переносном смысле нигде не оставить, — наказал Перри ему в спину.  
— Когда-нибудь эта шутка устареет! — прошипел Гарри в ответ.  
— Не в этой жизни!  
Гарри осторожно открыл окно, проник в дом и выключил сигнализацию, а потом прошёлся по всем этажам и комнатам, стараясь не изменять местоположение вещей, но при этом тщательно их исследовав. Изучил подборку дисков и корешки книжек, даже в компьютер Хопса залез, но из компрометирующих вещей нашёл только пять пустых бутылок виски, спрятанных между столом и шкафом в кабинете, скрученный косячок возле вибратора в тумбочке у кровати, порно с близняшками и лежащий под матрасом тест по математике с неудом.  
Другими словами, практически ничего.

***

Эмма не подвела: в назначенный час к ним на барбекю заявились почти все жители их улицы и пары прилегающих переулков. Большинство были вежливы, милы и принесли с собой какую-то собственноручно приготовленную закуску или выпечку. В итоге два стола ломились от еды, а запах жареного на гриле мяса и сосисок разносился ветром на всю округу.  
Лои предводительствовала в кружке мальчишек, к ужасу местных мамочек, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что играть в куклы её не позвали, потому что всплыла неприятная правда — Барби у Лои не было никогда.  
Но Гарри решил, что так даже лучше — теперь, по крайней мере, все присутствующие были точно уверены, что дочку они воспитывали неправильно.  
— Слышала, к вам недавно наведался Генри Хопс, — сказала Маргарет из дома «ниже по улице с самым потрясающим цветником, который вы видели в своей жизни».  
— Да, не самый приятный опыт.  
— Не переживайте, — утешила она. — После того как его дочка пропала пять лет назад, он стал сам не свой. Боится, что и Стиви тоже похитят.  
— Он думает, что она была похищена?  
— Уверен на сто процентов, несмотря на всё, что говорила ему полиция, — Маргарет пожала плечами. — Кто теперь знает. Но сама она сбежать не могла. Они дружили с моей доченькой, так что Софи часто у нас ночевала, и я могу точно сказать, что она была счастливым ребёнком. Очень похожа на вашу Лои, кстати, — заметила она. — Тоже с моторчиком в попе.  
— Но она была единственной, кто пропал?  
Маргарет непонимающе вскинула брови, и Гарри поспешил пояснить:  
— Просто обычно в фильмах маньяки на одной жертве не останавливаются.  
Маргарет хихикнула.  
— Ох, Гарри. Нет, у нас тихий и мирный город, идеальный для семейных пар. София была единственной. По крайней мере, за последние пятнадцать лет, что мы тут живём. Хотя… — она неожиданно нахмурилась.  
— Был кто-то ещё?  
— Вы знаете, да. Лет десять назад. Но там была ситуация… очень деликатная. Фассеты жили на Зелёной улице ещё до того, как мы сюда переехали, но потом обанкротились. Глава семьи застрелился, а их дочка пропала. Мать была безутешна, и мы все тогда решили, что дочку Фрэнк тоже убил. Но тела так и не нашли.  
— Говорите, тихий город, а такие страсти творятся, — заметил Гарри.  
— В большом городе такое каждый день, — Маргарет пожала плечами. — Здесь ты просто… знаешь этих людей лично.  
Гарри прикусил губу и поспешил перевести разговор на какую-нибудь более приятную тему. Он успел четыре раза обсудить погоду, прежде чем до него добрался Перри, облачённый в фартук с крайне весёлой сосиской на принте.  
— Ну как опрос свидетелей?  
— Все как один говорят, что это трагичный несчастный случай. Слушай… почему все женщины со мной такие ласковые и откровенные?  
— Ты перестал быть их жертвой, — хмыкнул Перри. — Они больше не рассматривают тебя как потенциального самца, вот и ведут себя нормально. С виду ты мужчина, но при этом не сбежишь, если они скажут что-то не то.  
— Жесть, — выдохнул Гарри. — А то я уже начал нервничать.  
— Бойся только тех, кто предлагает тебе помочь справиться с этим недугом ненормальности и вернуть на светлую сторону Силы, — посоветовал Перри, — эти обычно самые поехавшие.  
— Оке-е-ей. А у тебя что?  
— То же самое. Все рады знакомству, бесконечно делают друг другу комплименты и говорят на банальные темы. Более того, я только что видел, как умудрились не поругаться демократ-атеист с республиканцем-католиком, и вот это заставило нервничать меня.  
— За пушку только сразу не хватайся, — фыркнул Гарри. — Я отойду, присмотри за Лои.  
— Куда? — Перри нахмурился.  
— Сделать то, что геи не делают.  
Перри закатил глаза, но махнул рукой, разрешая валить на все четыре стороны.  
Гарри прошёл вглубь сада, в очередной раз изумившись наличию там куста в форме слона, миновал беседку, в которой дети разыгрывали героическое сражение троллей с гоблинами, если судить по их воплям и количеству грязи на одежде, и спрятался за маленьким домиком с садовыми принадлежностями. По размеру он был один в один как первая квартира Гарри, вот только выглядел чище, да и тараканы размером с ладонь в нём не водились.  
Гарри взял сигарету в рот и щелкнул зажигалкой, когда позади него кто-то тихо рассмеялся. Он резко повернулся, обнаружив Эмму.  
— Бога ради, женщина, ты едва не обеспечила мне инфаркт.  
— Прости, — она продемонстрировала зажжённую сигарету. — Приятно знать, что не только я прячусь.  
— Перри задолбал меня уже своим нытьем о здоровом образе жизни, — пожаловался Гарри. — Джордж тоже встал на путь истины, и дарит свет даже тем, кто не просит?  
— Нет, мы договорились, что не будем подавать плохой пример детям. Олли сейчас как раз в таком возрасте, что может покатиться в любую сторону.  
— Везёт, у тебя хоть действительно есть цель.  
Эмма тихо рассмеялась.  
— Как тебе барбекю и соседи?  
— Мясо потрясающее, спасибо за совет, а соседи… пока ты на первом месте, но есть несколько дамочек, которые набирают балл за баллом.  
Эмма возмутилась и ударила его кулаком в плечо.  
— Ничего, пройдёт полгода, и вы станете своими.  
— Ну не знаю, — вздохнул он. — Мы всё-таки единственная однополая пара.  
— Приехали бы пораньше, успели бы познакомиться с ещё одной однополой парой, — сказала Эмма. — Ты уже слышал о них?  
— Да, мне успели рассказать, что случился какой-то несчастный случай.  
— Неисправная проводка и пожар, — Эмма покачала головой. — После этого все проверили каждую розетку в доме. Я слышала, что они до сих пор не пришли в себя.  
— Это ужасно.  
— Да, но такое случается.  
— А полиция уверена, что это был несчастный случай?  
Эмма вскинула брови.  
— Ох, Гарри, ты слишком увлекаешься детективами, — сказала она. — Что ещё это могло быть?

***

Перри вошёл в гостиную, и Гарри шикнул на него, чтобы ничего не ляпнул, получив мрачный взгляд в ответ. Лои щебетала по телефону с мамой, читая с листа некоторые названия тех мест, которые они в их воображении посетили в Лос-Анджелесе.  
— Всё хорошо, мамочка, — закончила она. — Не волнуйся!.. Да, рядом. Дать ему трубку?  
Гарри скривился, но ответил.  
— Привет, сестрица, как Карибы?  
— Это лучший отдых в моей жизни. У вас точно всё хорошо?  
— Конечно, — он развалился на диване. — Живём душа в душу. Лои не рассказала тебе, что вчера она сама поймала маньяка? Ох, какая жаркая это была погоня!  
— Идиот, — вздохнула Дженна.  
— Серьёзно, Джен, всё в порядке. Она подружилась с соседскими детишками, мы ничего пока не сожгли, нормально кушаем и вовремя ложимся спать. Я даже курить почти бросил.  
— Бога ради, только не приударь случайно за какой-нибудь соседской мамочкой, — попросила она. — А то я тебя знаю.  
— Это грязный поклёп, — не согласился Гарри. — В данный момент я состою в крепких моногамных отношениях. В глазах соседей я практически женат.  
Перри громко хмыкнул, и Гарри показал ему средний палец. Это, кстати, тоже вполне себе входило в представление о браке жителей Индианы.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — сказала Дженна. — Переживите так же успешно ещё неделю.  
— Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, — пообещал он.  
— Я очень на это надеюсь.  
В её словах слышалась завуалированная угроза, словно она ему не поверила и готова была прикончить при первом же неверном действии, так что Гарри поспешил нажать на сброс.  
— Твоя мама, детка, — сказал он, усадив Лои себе на живот, — до усрачки меня пугает. А ведь я старший брат!  
— Ты сказал плохое слово, — сообщила Лои и нажала ему на нос, как на кнопку.  
— Ах так?  
Гарри принялся её щекотать, и Лои завизжала и захихикала одновременно, отбиваясь от него руками и ногами. На мгновение Гарри упустил её, но тут же встал, принявшись преследовать.  
— Ну хватит, — сказал Перри спустя пару минут, — соседи ведь подумают, что мы её убиваем.  
— И правильно сделают, — Гарри напоказ зарычал и раскинул руки. — Кто-о-о ел из моей миски?  
Лои со смехом показала ему язык, но тут же попалась в лапы Перри.  
— Не баловаться, я сказал… — Лои притихла, втянув голову в плечи, но тут Перри понизил голос и продолжил: — А не то я покажу вам обоим, кто тут папа-медведь.  
В итоге визг и хохот не стихали ещё долго. Чуть позже всё ещё хихикающая Лои убежала вместе с зашедшими за ней друзьями, и Гарри снова устало растянулся на диване.  
— Мне начинает казаться, что наша клиентка реально всё это придумала. Ты был прав, мы просто тратим время на ерунду.  
— Ну, вернуться-то мы ещё не можем, — Перри уселся в кресло. — Я звонил приятелю из ФБР, они уже давно пасут Кресса, но пока у них нет доказательств.  
Гарри прикрыл лицо руками.  
— А если у них доказательств и не будет? Не можем же мы провести здесь всю жизнь. Я, конечно, не против, если платит мисс Тринкет, но как-то тут слишком уж миленько на мой вкус…  
— Я подкинул ему пару идей, — сказал Перри. — Ну и заодно попросил проверить предыдущую единственную пару геев этого города.  
— Почему? — Гарри удивился.  
— Слишком уж они скрытные были, раз никто и ничего о них не знает, — Перри поморщился. — У меня чутьё, что-то тут нечисто.  
— Ну да, — Гарри хмыкнул, — на самом деле они тоже приторговывали наркотой. Вот будет сюрприз, да?  
Перри тяжело вздохнул.  
— Может, тебе тоже тупые книжки начать писать? — предложил он. — Придумаешь своего Джонни Госсамера, слезешь уже с моей шеи.  
— Ты сам предложил мне работу, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Теперь терпи.  
— Терплю. Вставай давай, время для поцелуя.  
— Вот так сразу? Разве мы не должны заниматься этим исключительно публично? Я не готов к приватным поцелуям, Перри.  
— Половина соседей именно сейчас возвращается с работы, — Перри хмыкнул, — так что самое время мне проехать в магазин, а тебе проводить меня до машины. Только жертву насилия при этом не разыгрывай.  
— Хорошо.  
Гарри встал и вышел из дома вслед за Перри. Машина стояла на подъездной дорожке к гаражу, и с каждым ведущим к ней шагом у Гарри всё сильнее шумело в ушах. Он облизал пересохшие губы и постарался незаметно вытереть вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Такое нервное возбуждение перед поцелуем с ним творилось только в средней школе, но, с другой стороны, со средней школы он и не делал этого впервые.  
Ну, то есть, они уже целовались, но тогда Гарри больше волновал подкинутый ему труп, чем собственная невинность, а потом он делал Перри искусственное дыхание, что вообще не считалось, так что счётчик можно было официально скрутить до нуля.  
Перри дошёл до машины, повернулся к нему, и его губы двигались, словно он что-то говорил, вот только Гарри не слышал ни слова. Он взял волю в кулак, положил ладони Перри на широкие плечи и подался вперёд. Пришлось даже на цыпочки встать, потому что каланча-Перри почему-то замер на месте, даже не подумав наклониться.  
Поцелуй был обычным и ничем в череде других не выделялся, даже лампочка, ответственная за гейскую угрозу в его мозгах, так и не загорелась. У Перри были мягкие губы, глупая бородка, колющая подбородок, и умелый язык, которым он нагло скользнул Гарри в рот, крепко сжав в объятиях, чтобы не дать сбежать.  
Гарри перетерпел, пережил этот поцелуй, стараясь не обращать внимания на тот факт, что кожу в тех местах, где ладони Перри касались его тела, словно кололо сотней тысяч маленьких иголочек, а потом отстранился. И в лучших традициях тупых комедий сказал:  
— Не забудь туалетную бумагу.  
Перри ухмыльнулся в ответ, сел в машину и уехал, а Гарри на ватных ногах вернулся в дом. Он закрыл за собой входную дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, тяжело дыша. Через пару минут он успокоился в достаточной степени, чтобы начать думать и функционировать, но далеко уйти не успел, потому что раздалась переливчатая трель звонка. Гарри открыл, обнаружив на пороге Эмму.  
Она почему-то была в солнцезащитных очках, несмотря на то, что на улице было довольно пасмурно.  
— А вы всегда так прощаетесь? — спросила Эмма, и Гарри почувствовал, что начал краснеть.  
— Почти, — сказал он. — Извини, если мы тебя смутили.  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Вы скорее моего мужа смущаете своим еженощным либидо, — сообщила Эмма. — Ещё немного, и он почувствует себя неполноценным.  
Гарри кашлянул.  
— Мы постараемся быть тише. Ты просто в гости, или я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
— Хотела спросить, идёте ли вы на ярмарку послезавтра. И, если идёте, хотела попросить помочь.  
— Да, Лои очень хочет на неё попасть. А что именно нужно будет сделать?  
— Посидеть часик в будке со сладостями, — Эмма сняла свои тёмные очки, и Гарри с ужасом увидел, что весь правый глаз у неё затёк огромной гематомой. — А то мной сейчас только детей пугать.  
— Боже, — сказал Гарри. — Это… сделал Джордж?  
— Нет, — Эмма замахала руками. — Конечно же, нет. Просто я решила разобрать гараж, но забыла, что живу с тремя ленивыми мужиками, которые ничего поставить нормально не могут. Вот с верхней полки на меня снаряжение для гольфа и упало. Думала, этой же клюшкой Джорджа и прибью.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
— В следующий раз заставь его разбирать гараж, — посоветовал он.  
— Именно так и сделаю, — пообещала Эмма. — Ну так что, пожертвуешь час своего времени обществу?  
Гарри не стал уточнять, что, в общем и целом, у него в жизни было намного больше часов общественно-полезных работ, чем она может себе представить.  
— Без проблем.  
— Тогда я потом тебе напишу, в какое время ты будешь нужен, хорошо?  
— Конечно, — Гарри кивнул. — Знаешь, есть одна мазь, очень помогает против гематом.  
— Спасибо, дорогой, — Эмма улыбнулась, — но я уже половину аптеки скупила. После того как убедила аптекаря, что я не жертва домашнего насилия. Надеюсь, что поможет. А то скоро собрание клуба любителей книг, а туда в таком виде лучше не приходить, если не хочешь, чтобы по округе сплетни разнеслись.  
— Удачи, — искренне отозвался Гарри. Эмма ему нравилась. Пусть ему и не хотелось за ней приударить, но уж точно хотелось дружить.  
— Тогда до встречи, — она помахала рукой.  
— До встречи, — повторил он и закрыл дверь.

***

Ярмарка вполне оправдывала возложенные на неё ожидания. По крайней мере, всё вокруг было заставлено палатками с едой и развлечениями, а на горизонте призывно для любого ребёнка возвышался луна-парк и шатёр с «самым лучшим шоу на западном побережье». Учитывая непосредственную близость к Голливуду, Гарри решил, что нужно было обладать изрядным самомнением, чтобы написать такое на афише.  
— Хочу на карусели, сладкую вату, яблоко в карамели и на карусели. И к клоунам тоже хочу. О-о-ой, ты только посмотри, у него же собачечка маленькая.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Выбери для начала что-то одно, никуда от тебя ярмарка не денется.  
— Хорошо, — Лои вздохнула так, словно он заставил её есть холодную кашу с комочками. — Тогда на карусели!  
— Астронавтом ты случайно стать не хочешь? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Это уже пройденный этап, — отмахнулась Лои. — Я хотела стать астронавтом сразу после робокопа, но перед человеком-пауком.  
— Ах да, — кивнул он. — И как это я мог забыть? Будешь кататься одна или со мной?  
— С тобой! — Лои взяла его за руку. — Вместе веселее. А папа Перри будет снимать всё на камеру.  
— Договорились, — согласился Перри.  
Лои вприпрыжку побежала вперёд, и они последовали за ней.  
— Как тебе ярмарка?  
— Людей много, — Перри поморщился. — Не люблю, когда много людей. За ними становится сложно следить.  
— Мы тут за кем-то следим?  
Перри посмотрел на него, как на круглого идиота.  
— Естественно. Генри Хопс вернулся в город. Нужно за ним понаблюдать. Немотивированная жестокость, неадекватное поведение — вот наши главные друзья, помогающие определить психопата.  
— Ну да. А если он направит эту жестокость и неадекватность конкретно в нашу сторону?  
— Если в конкретно в твою… — Перри немного подумал, а потом передёрнул плечами. — Посоветовал бы бежать и кричать как можно громче, но в смертельно опасных ситуациях тебе обычно везёт, так что, может, и выпутаешься.  
— Внушает надежду, — согласился Гарри. — Ты только снова пулю не поймай, а то…  
— Ну быстрее же, — громко позвала Лои. — Мы же очередь пропустим!  
Гарри вздохнул и прибавил шаг.  
В следующий час они успели прокатиться на каждом аттракционе и по уши измазаться в сладкой вате, несмотря на то, что ела её только Лои. Гарри даже казалось, что он к земле прилипает на ходу.  
Лои как раз вознамерилась пойти на второй круг, когда у Гарри в кармане зазвонил телефон.  
— Таймер сработал, — пояснил он Перри. — Мне пора в палатку со сладостями. Пойдёте со мной или?..  
По выражению лица Лои он сразу же понял, что сидение в палатке не входит в десятку её жизненных приоритетов на ближайшие несколько часов, так что Гарри вздохнул и махнул рукой.  
— Хорошо. Гуляйте дальше, только от Перри далеко не отходи. А если потеряешься, то тебе нужно…  
— Подойти к кому-нибудь знакомому или к любой женщине с детьми, — Лои кивнула. — Помню я.  
— Встретимся через час возле шатра с клоунами, хорошо?  
Перри кивнул.  
— Договорились. Постарайся кого-нибудь разговорить.  
— Будет сделано.  
Гарри пошёл в направлении нужной палатки, встретился там с Эммой, которая была всё в тех же тёмных очках, и она бодро объяснила ему, что именно нужно делать, а потом убежала, сказав, что ей нужно проверить, как дела в шатре с принадлежностями для лепки и рисования.  
Дальше всё пошло по накатанной колее. Гарри продавал желающим сладости, шутил и пытался разговорить каждого. Вот только народу было так много, что выудить какую-нибудь полезную для дела информацию ему практически не удалось. Прошло минут сорок, когда он заметил вдалеке направляющегося к нему Перри с совершенно лишённым каких-либо эмоций лицом.  
— Лои к тебе не приходила? — спросил он.  
Гарри нахмурился, отдавая засахаренные орешки в руки Мэтту.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, она же с тобой осталась. Перри?  
— Ко мне подошёл Джордж, мы поговорили, и она всё время была рядом. А потом я повернулся, и Лои уже не было. Мы обошли все палатки рядом, но её не нашли.  
— Чёрт. Друзей, наверное, увидела. — Гарри опустил глаза на Мэтта. — Вы там какую-нибудь аферу провернуть не собрались? Не знаешь, куда они могли пойти?  
Мэтт покачал головой.  
— Мы договорились завтра встретиться, — сообщил он. — Хотите, я тоже Лои буду искать?  
— Чтобы тебя потом тоже искали? Топай к родителям, — сказал Гарри, развернув его на сто восемьдесят градусов. Потом он посмотрел на Перри. — Мне тут ещё минут двадцать сидеть. Если она ко мне подойдёт, я позвоню.  
Перри кивнул, но складка у него между бровей меньше не стала, только увеличилась, когда он направился дальше. Гарри тоже волновался, но старался держать себя в руках.  
— Что-то случилось? — к ним подошла Эмма.  
— Лои куда-то убежала от Перри.  
— О, — Эмма сочувственно улыбнулась. — Не переживайте, тут все свои. Дети вечно бегают без присмотра, а Лои у вас девочка взрослая.  
— Да, — Гарри кивнул, — просто обычно она говорит, если куда-то уходит.  
— Это сейчас. Вот подожди подросткового возраста, и узнаешь много интересного, — Эмма закатила глаза. — Если хотите, я могу объявить по громкоговорителю, чтобы она немедленно подошла к палатке со сладостями.  
Гарри взглянул на часы. До их назначенной встречи у шатра оставалось тринадцать минут.  
— Нет, ты права. Тут же все свои, — сказал он.  
К шатру он едва ли не бежал. Там было много взрослых и детей, вот только Лои не было видно. Гарри разглядел Стива с родителями и подошёл к ним, несмотря на мрачные взгляды мистера Хопса.  
— Стив, ты не видел Лои? Вы не договаривались встретиться на ярмарке?  
Стив отрицательно замотал головой и повторил информацию, озвученную Мэттом.  
— Понятно, — сказал Гарри и развернулся, чтобы пойти дальше, но мистер Хопс удержал его за локоть.  
— У вас дочка пропала? — спросил он. — Я ведь правильно понял.  
— Она просто куда-то отошла от Перри. Мы должны были встретиться здесь. Она умная девочка и знает, как себя вести, если теряешься в толпе людей, но…  
— Тихо, — отрывисто приказал мистер Хопс. — Где видели в последний раз, и во что была одета?  
Гарри ответил на эти вопросы и на посыпавшиеся следом. Хопс в процессе тянул его за собой, и в итоге они оказались в шатре администрации ярмарки.  
— Давай сюда, — сказал он парню, отвечавшему за нескончаемый трёп и призывы что-то попробовать прямо сейчас, и тот моментально передал ему рацию от громкоговорителя.  
— Внимание всем, — командным голосом возвестил Хопс. — Пропала Лои Гейбс. Девять лет, длинные темные волосы, одета в жёлтое платье выше колен. И сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы все остановились и посмотрели по сторонам. Если вы видели её раньше или видите сейчас, звоните мне.  
— Спасибо, — сказал удивлённый Гарри, когда Хопс закончил говорить.  
— Я знаю, как важно не упустить момент, — отозвался тот.  
Через несколько минут Лои искали все. Хопсу звонили люди, но большинство видели её в компании Перри или ещё даже с Гарри, присылали фотографии девочек в жёлтых платьях, но ни на одном снимке не было Лои.  
— Папа? — Стив серьёзно посмотрел на отца. — Лои тоже умерла, как и Софи?  
Гарри замер на месте, и приступ паники накрыл его с головой. Никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно, как в эту минуту. Даже когда стреляли в него.  
Хопс положил ладонь на его плечо и крепко сжал, заставляя прийти в себя.  
— Мы её ищем, — сказал он.  
Гарри глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и мыслить здраво. А потом ему в голову пришла одна мысль.  
— Мне нужно съездить домой, — громко сказал он.  
Хопс обернулся к нему и вскинул бровь.  
— Думаешь, она вернулась уже туда?  
— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Думаю, что она настолько хочет стать супершпионкой, что должна была взять жучок с собой даже в платье.  
— Что? — Хопс непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Мне нужен Перри, — сообщил ему Гарри. — Запиши мой номер телефона, если кто-нибудь всё-таки её найдёт.  
— Хорошо, — Хопс кивнул без лишних слов.  
Гарри продиктовал ему номер и на всех парах вылетел из шатра. Вслед ему неслись вопросы от знакомых, но остановился он только, когда нашёл Перри. Тот стоял в окружении хмурых мужчин и женщин и раздавал какие-то указания.  
— Жучок! — возвестил Гарри и согнулся, пытаясь отдышаться от быстрого бега. Может, все были правы, и ему пора было бросить курить.  
— Что?  
— Она же супершпионка! Точно взяла с собой жучок!  
У Перри округлились глаза.  
— Она знала о его существовании?  
— Да не важно это сейчас. Нужно его отследить, так мы узнаем, где именно она находится.  
Перри закивал.  
— Ноутбук дома, поехали.  
Добрались по пустым улицам они за рекордные три минуты, и Перри даже затормозить толком не успел, как Гарри распахнул дверцу машины и побежал к дому. У него дрожали руки, поэтому с первого раза попасть ключом в замочную скважину не удалось. Гарри выругался, провернул ключ два раза, открыв дверь, и побежал к ноутбуку. Время, пока загружалась система, показалось ему практически бесконечным.  
Перри осторожно убрал его руки от клавиатуры и сделал всё сам. Ноутбук загудел, загрузившаяся карта покрывала радиус в три мили, и сигнал от мигающей красной точки… пропал в верхней части экрана.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Перри. — Её куда-то везут.  
Он подхватил ноутбук и широкими шагами пошёл обратно к машине. Гарри последовал за ним. Перри сказал ему сесть, поставил ноут на колени и оглушающе хлопнул дверцей.  
Двигатель взревел, и они сорвались с места.  
Спустя десять томительных минут красная точка снова замигала на экране, и Гарри наконец-то смог нормально вздохнуть.  
— Разрыв в две мили, — сказал он. — Едут быстро.  
— Возможно, услышали о том, что у нас есть жучок, — мрачно предположил Перри.  
— Чёрт, надо было сначала отозвать тебя в сторону, — Гарри был готов сожрать себя целиком от чувства вины.  
Перри же вечно твердил ему, что он должен думать прежде чем что-то делать или говорить.  
— Это уже не имеет значения, — сказал Перри, вжимая педаль газа в пол. Он не сводил с дороги глаз, словно даже взглядом пытался заставить автомобиль ехать быстре. Машина почти летела по ровной дороге, временами виляла в сторону, обгоняя тех, кто был медленнее, и оставляя их за спиной. Каждый раз Гарри ровно говорил, сколько их разделяет миль, и снова замолкал. В кино все погони были зрелищными и красивыми. Преследователи молниеносно настигали своих жертв, и начиналась игра в догонялки, сопровождающаяся жертвами и разрушениями. На деле они просто ехали и ехали, с трудом сокращая временной разрыв, становясь с каждой минутой всё ближе.  
Гарри казалось, что мир вокруг застыл, и это никогда уже не закончится. Но потом точка замигала ближе, а вдалеке он увидел чёрный Мерседес.  
— Вот они, — сказал Гарри.  
Перри кивнул и достал правой рукой пистолет из кобуры под ветровкой, положил его на бедро. Когда до Мерседеса осталось футов двадцать, Перри открыл окно.  
— Руль держи, — приказал он.  
— Ты собрался стрелять? С ума сошёл? — Гарри затрясло.  
— По-другому мы их не остановим, а дорога тут ровная и пустая. Держи руль.  
Гарри подчинился.  
Перри высунулся из окна, прицелился и выстрелил, метко попав в левое заднее колесо, а потом сбавил скорость, отставая. Мерседес мгновенно повело влево, и он юлой закрутился по дороге, но, к облегчению Гарри, не перевернулся.  
Перри подъехал ближе, вышел из машины, держа перед собой пистолет, и пошёл к Мерседесу. Гарри выскочил следом, и тоже вооружился, вовремя вспомнил о запасном оружии в бардачке.  
Перри уже распахнул водительскую дверь и силком вытащил наружу мужчину, в котором Гарри с удивление узнал…  
— Джордж?  
— Лои на заднем сидении, — сказал Перри.  
Гарри кивнул, засунул пистолет за пояс джинсов и поспешил к ней. Лои была без сознания, но ушибов или каких-то других травм он не заметил. Она даже пристёгнута была и завёрнута в плед. Гарри поднял её на руки и прижал к себе.  
— Эт-то ошибка, Перри, — нервно сказал Джордж. — Неужели ты считаешь, что я её похитил?  
— Есть какие-то другие варианты? — Перри приподнял бровь. — Она в твоей машине, без сознания. И ты пытался сбежать.  
— Чушь какая-то. Она просто попросила, чтобы я её прокатил. Да, Лои? Давай, очнись, — его лицо искривилось от неожиданной ярости, и Гарри отступил в сторону.  
Перри снял с пистолета предохранитель.  
— Не советую делать резкие движения, — предупредил он.  
— Вам всё равно никто не поверит, — в голосе у Джорджа появились истеричные нотки. — Я уважаемый человек! А ты пытался меня убить! Угрожать!  
Перри хмыкнул и почему-то убрал пистолет в кобуру, снова поставив предохранитель.  
— Ненавижу людей, которые обижают маленьких девочек, — сказал он.  
И со всей силы ударил Джорджа в лицо.  
Тот взвыл и рухнул на колени, прикрывая голову руками. Из его носа ручьём хлынула кровь, заливая одежду и дорожное покрытие.  
— Но ты ведь не мог украсть её сам, — Перри говорил почти весело, словно общался с другом. И это выглядело устрашающе. — Ты разговаривал со мной, когда Лои пропала. А значит, у тебя есть помощник. Назовёшь имя?  
— Иди в жопу, ты мне нос сломал! — Джордж прикрывал лицо ладонями, которые уже стали красными от крови.  
— Сейчас я ударю слева, и он встанет на место, — пообещал Перри. — Мне нужно имя твоего сообщника.  
— Нет. Я ничего не скажу. Ты не посмеешь. Я вызову полицию.  
— Похищение маленькой девочки, — напомнил Перри. — Меня бы простили, даже если бы у меня не было связей. Говори.  
— Это Эмма? — неожиданно для себя самого спросил Гарри.  
Джордж кинул на него испуганный взгляд, и всё встало на свои места.  
— А София? Её тоже похитили вы?  
— Ты несёшь чушь, — нервно сказал Джордж и попытался встать, но Перри толкнул его, заставив снова шлёпнуться на задницу. — Полный бред! Я никого не похищал!  
Мимо них проехала машина, и Джордж посмотрел на неё с надеждой, но она не остановилась. Никто не любил вмешиваться в чужие дела.  
— Это были вы, — сказал Гарри. — Чёртов извращенец.  
— Это вы извращенцы! Вы! — Джордж взвыл и стал плеваться слюной. — Гомики! Чёртовы гомики! Извращенцы! А я — нормальный! Нормальный!  
— Нормальный человек, который любит девочек помладше? — хмыкнул Перри, и это явно стало последней каплей.  
— Они все были достаточно взрослые, — заорал Джордж. — Достаточно! И они любили меня!  
— Достаточно.  
Перри достал из кармана диктофон и продемонстрировал его Джорджу.  
— Ты… — он булькнул воздухом и тяжело задышал.  
— Лучше молчи, пока я не прострелил тебе башку, — сказал ему Перри. — Я даже не расстроюсь, если меня потом посадят.  
Он схватил Джорджа за шкирку, заставив подняться, и уложил физиономией на капот, а потом достал из кармана наручники, защелкнул их на него запястьях и повёл в сторону их машины.  
Гарри вместе с Лои сел на переднее сидение, и они поехали обратно. В пути Перри позвонил в полицию и всё рассказал под возмущённые вопли с заднего сидения, поэтому возле дома их уже ждали местные копы, одетые в гражданское, и Маргарет, которая, прежде чем стать домохозяйкой, была врачом. Скорая должна была подъехать с минуты на минуту.  
Перри передал полицейским Джорджа, а Маргарет засуетилась рядом с ними. Она уверенно сказала, что Лои просто спит, и что её жизни ничего не угрожает, и что её и пальцем не успели тронуть, и похлопала Гарри по плечу. Он поблагодарил её и крепко прижал Лои к себе, боясь, что она снова исчезнет, если он хоть на секундочку отвлечётся.  
— Твоя мамочка точно меня прикончит, когда об этом узнает, — едва слышно пробормотал он.  
Один из офицеров вывел из дома слабо сопротивляющуюся Эмму и усадил на крыльцо, пристегнув наручниками к перилам. Она с ненавистью посмотрела на него в ответ, потом взглянула на Гарри и тут же отвела глаза.  
— Эмма… — позвал он, — но почему ты никому не рассказала о том, что он делал?  
Она выпрямила спину сильнее, подняла подбородок выше, и Гарри понял, что ни в чём она не раскаивается.  
— У меня двое детей, и я не работала ни одного дня в своей жизни. Если бы Джорджа посадили, мне бы пришлось. И даже работая, я бы не смогла жить так же, как раньше. Мне пришлось бы переехать отсюда. Мальчикам пришлось бы ходить в обычную школу.  
— И что, твоя сытая счастливая жизнь важнее, чем эти девочки?  
У Гарри внутри всё дрожало от ярости. Он всё никак не мог взять в толк — неужели можно так думать? Неужели эта красивая, умная и весёлая женщина может думать, что не испачкать ручки важнее, чем сохранить чью-то жизнь.  
— Я хотела, чтобы у моих детей было будущее. Я защищала их.  
— Ты помогала своему мужу убивать и… — во рту стало горько. Гарри даже думать не хотел о том, что они делали с детьми.  
— У меня не было выбора. Он становился… злым, — у Эммы затуманились глаза. — Срывался на нас, мог ударить, потому что его раздражал почти каждый звук. Первый раз… я тогда ждала Оливера, и Джордж начал меня пугать, но потом всё прошло. Он снова стал добрым и милым. Тем человеком, за которого я и вышла замуж, моим Джорджем. Я только потом поняла… я…  
Она замолчала и отвела взгляд.  
— И ты его поддержала.  
— Я защищала своих детей.  
Гарри покачал головой, и почувствовал, что подошедший Перри положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Скорая приехала.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Гарри ничего больше ей не сказал и малодушно понадеялся, что никогда больше её не увидит. Он встал и понёс Лои в сторону медиков. Им пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вырвать пациентку из его рук для осмотра. Гарри сел к ним в машину и всю дорогу до больницы внимательно следил за каждым жестом и словом.  
Врачи подтвердили, что Лои просто спит под действием снотворного, но он не очень-то им верил, отказавшись оставить её в одиночестве. Гарри ведь понятия не имел, что она видела в том доме, какого ужаса успела натерпеться. Так что он сидел рядом, сжимая её маленькую ладошку, и думал только о том, что снова всё испортил, снова сделал не то и подвёл самых близких. Кажется, только в этом у него и был талант. Он не обращал внимания ни на периодически подходящих докторов, ни на возникшего из ниоткуда Перри, едва заметив, что тот вышел из больничной палаты, когда его телефон зазвонил.  
А спустя две минуты после того, как они остались совсем одни, спустя три часа после того, как Гарри видел её возле киоска с яблоками в карамели, Лои открыла глаза и улыбнулась. Гарри сначала крепко обнял её, едва сдержав слёзы, и только потом забросал вопросами.

***

— Дядя Гарри, да я не помню ничегошеньки, только как Эмма меня к себе подозвала, и всё, — сказала она. — Честно. Поэтому и не испугалась.  
— Ну и хорошо, — Гарри кивнул.  
— Плохо! — Лои надула губы. — Я была почти как супершпионка! В руках врага! И была погоня! И меня спасли! И полиции было куча, наверное. А я не помню. Это очень несправедливо.  
Гарри хмыкнул, чувствуя, что напряжение последних часов наконец-то уходит. Лои была жива и здорова. И даже без психологической травмы обошлось, что не могло не радовать.  
— Подрастёшь, успеешь ещё найти себе приключений на попу, — пообещал Гарри. — Это у нас семейная черта, Перри подтвердит.  
— А где Перри? — спросила она.  
— Ему друг позвонил, поговорит и вернётся.  
Лои зевнула и потянулась.  
— А уйти отсюда уже можно?  
Гарри фыркнул.  
— Сейчас поймаем дядю врача и спросим, — пообещал он.  
В этот момент вернулся Перри. И выражение лица у него было таким странным, что даже спрашивать, что именно случилось, стало страшно, но Гарри всё же нашёл в себе силы задать интересующий его вопрос.  
— Кто тебе звонил?  
Перри покосился на него, словно впервые увидел.  
— Не поверишь, — сказал он. — Он сказал, что предыдущих геев действительно пытались убить. Это не было несчастным случаем.  
У Гарри глаза полезли на лоб, а Лои ойкнула.  
— Да ладно. И кто? Хочешь сказать, что тут ещё где-то маньяк прячется?  
— Ещё один? — Лои возбуждённо подпрыгнула на месте.  
— Ну… — Перри кашлянул. — В каком-то смысле, да. Вот только прятался, в прошедшем времени. Один из них был правой рукой мистера Кресса. — Перри переждал воцарившуюся немую паузу, во время которой Гарри старательно пытался закрыть всё-таки рот, и продолжил: — Парень решил сместить босса с поста, вот и получил короткое замыкание, пожар и кому. После того как я попросил их проверить, ФБР обратили внимание на блокнот с кодами, который полиция нашла в их спальне. Там были оффшорные счета и кое-какие сомнительные транзакции… так что сегодня мистера Кресса арестовали. Надеюсь, теперь и не выпустят, учитывая количество свидетельствующих против него улик.  
— Тьфу, — Гарри сплюнул. — Всё как в детективах о Джонни Госсамере. Серьёзно, я скоро параноиком стану, пытаясь найти в каждом деле связь с другим делом.  
— Это всё ты виноват, — сообщил Перри, устало присев рядом. — До тебя у меня в жизни такого дерьма не происходило. Фотографировал спокойно неверных жён и мужей, киношников консультировал… самая прекрасная и скучная работа на свете. И вот надо было тебе свалиться на мою голову, Локхарт?  
Гарри закатил глаза, решив это всё проигнорировать.  
— И что теперь? — спросил он.  
— Пора ехать домой, — Перри пожал плечами. — Или вы хотите ещё немного задержаться в этом милом городке?  
Гарри и Лои переглянулись, одинаково скривились, а потом хором сказали:  
— Да ни за что на свете!

***

В тот дом они не вернулись, сразу выехав на шоссе и постаравшись уехать подальше и побыстрее. Позади остались белые заборчики, ухоженные цветники и страшные тайны, которые за ними таились, что Гарри только радовало. Всё-таки из подобной деревни, только немного победнее, он и сбежал, едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать.  
Большие города всегда были ему ближе, и в оставшиеся дни они посетили все нужные места из списка достопримечательностей Лос-Анджелеса уже не в воображении, а наяву, сделав соответствующие снимки. Перри нанял целую толпу уборщиков, чтобы разобрать тот бардак, что творился в офисе после визита мистера Кресса с товарищами, а потом объявил клиентам, что у него отпуск, проигнорировав очередное предложение проконсультировать актёров, снимающихся в детективном триллере, и тоже к ним присоединился. Лои такому повороту событий радовалась, да и Гарри тоже, несмотря на то, что пытался это тщательно скрыть. Всё-таки рядом с Перри ему было хорошо.  
Провожать Лои в аэропорт они направились вместе.  
— Давай, до встречи, — неловко сказал Перри и ещё более неловко похлопал её по макушке рукой. Она рассмеялась, крепко обняла его, и только потом повернулась к Гарри.  
— Ну что, малявка, — он ухмыльнулся, — что скажешь маме?  
— Лучшие каникулы в жизни! — с энтузиазмом отозвалась Лои, от усердия выпучив глаза.  
— Ну-ну, — Гарри покачал головой. — Так сильно не перегибай палку, а то она что-то заподозрит, и придёт по мою душу, как ангел мщения. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мама прибила дядю Гарри?  
Лои замотала головой и кинулась обниматься.  
— Я тебя защищу, — глухо пообещала она. Гарри улыбнулся и переспросил:  
— Защитишь?  
Лои кивнула.  
— Серьёзно? Честно-честно?  
Она подняла на него глаза.  
— Честно-честно.  
— Тогда я спокоен, — сообщил он и опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне. — Ещё немного обнимашек?  
Лои хихикнула и обхватила его руками за шею, прижавшись всем телом.  
— Люблю тебя, — тихо сказал ей Гарри.  
— Тоже тебя люблю, дядя Гарри, — отозвалась она.  
— Сэр?  
Гарри поднял голову, обнаружив рядом с ними стюардессу.  
— Нашей маленькой пассажирке пора на борт.  
Лои звонко поцеловала его в щёку на прощание и решительно вытерла рукавом кофты текущие слёзы.  
— Я приеду ещё, — пообещала она.  
— Конечно, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Мы будем тебя с нетерпением ждать. Перри же обещал тебя научить… сама-знаешь-чему, — неловко закончил он, потому что не очень-то хотел признаваться вслух в людном месте, что кое-кто из здесь присутствующих всерьёз пообещал научить девятилетку стрелять из пистолета.  
— Да, — Лои кивнула и протянула стюардессе свой билет. — Пока, дядя Гарри! Пока, Перри!  
— До встречи, детка.  
Гарри проследил за ней взглядом, и только когда она скрылась вдалеке, тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты ещё заплачь, — сказал Перри. — И люди почему-то именно меня зовут Геем Перри. Мне начинает казаться, что настал момент в торжественной обстановке и в присутствии всех клиентов передать эту кличку тебе.  
Гарри закатил глаза, притянул его к себе за грудки и громко чмокнул в губы, а потом пошёл к выходу, оставив Перри недоумённо хлопать глазами позади.  
Было приятно для разнообразия не быть тем человеком, который понятия не имеет о том, что происходит вокруг. 


End file.
